Fallout: New Frontiers
by theflammablefiredragon
Summary: When the NCR's imperialist ways come too far, the Brotherhood Alliance of the East comes to help the battered city of New Vegas. But their power is not enough, and soon the Lone Wanderer, the Courier, and the Sole Survivor must find help from a people they could have never imagined in a land they thought never knew existed. Warning: Contains war that never changes.
1. Wandering

War... war never changes.

As long as humanity has walked the Earth, war has followed them everywhere. From primitive rocks, to bombs capable of destroying entire cities, war has only been amplified as humanity began to become more advanced. On the 6th of August, 1945, humanity entered the atomic age with the destruction of Hiroshima with a single atomic bomb. Humanity had gained the ability to destroy itself in atomic fire.

And they nearly did.

On October 23rd, 2077, humanity's thirst for its own destruction was finally quenched when most of the world's nuclear weaponry was used to settle old scores. In less than two hours, the Earth was forever changed. Craters scarred the surface, radiation became embodied in the very ground, and humanity was almost wiped out. Any small pockets of survivors were left with the hell of the wastes, the consequences for their horrendous actions. Many tried to reclaim the planet with old world values, like in the western part of what once was America. But it was doomed to fail, of course. How could Earth be returned to a fraction of its former glory with shadows of the same civilizations that destroyed it?

This is the story of three different individuals, who each faced hardships because of these values.

John Gideon, known to the people of the Capital Wasteland as the Lone Wanderer, lost everything to the remnants of the same government that helped destroy the world.

Javan Ramirez, known to the Mojave Wasteland as the Courier, helped a government that modeled itself on the ones before, only to realize that he was fighting for the wrong cause until it was too late.

Nate Howard, known to the Commonwealth as the Sole Survivor, had his world torn apart when his home was scorched by nuclear fire, lied to by a corrupt government, and watched hopelessly as his wife was murdered and his son abducted.

When these values once again rise up in a form more dangerous than they had ever faced, these heroes must unite and find help from a source they never knew existed. The road would be hard, but these heroes were ready. Because they had persevered through all challenges before, they had survived in the hell of the wastes, they were some of the only people in history to truly know war.

And war... war never changes.

/

October 23, 2077: The Great War starts, destroying almost all of civilization and scarring the Earth. Due to the high levels of energy being released in the short amount of time, a merge between the magical land of Equestria and Earth occurs. Because of the small size of the land, Equestria is able to fit into an area from the middle of Idaho to the border of Canada. Equestria, full of many anthromorphic species, such as ponies, griffons, and dragons, doesn't notice to merge due to a magical field put around Equestria by Princess Celestia beforehand, who felt the tremors of the phenomenon a few minutes before it took place. Being another large collection of craters to wasteland passerby, the change was mostly unnoticed by both worlds' populace for some time.

July 17, 2243: A wastelander, mortally wounded by a rifle shot to the abdomen, wanders into Equestria. Celestia, wandering around her kingdom by herself, finds him and takes him back to her castle in Canterlot. There, he tells her about the wasteland, from the Enclave and the threat they were and the Chosen One and his role in defeating them, to what life was like in the wastes. Two days after arriving, the wastelanders succumbs to his wounds, unable to be helped by the Canterlot doctors due to humans' apparent resistance to magic and the unfamiliarity of his wounds.

August 26, 2243: Celestia makes the knowledge of the rest of the world public, and while they are distressed at first, they take it rather well. The government on the other hand see the outside as dangerous, and it is made known that any human found in Equestria was to be captured. After a few expeditions to the wasteland, the Equestrians deveflop the ability to build magical radios that are able to capture signals from China to DC.

March 21, 2245: After the Captain of the Guard gets killed by a yao guai while exploring near Seattle, all extrusions into the wasteland stop. The only connection to the outside world is through the radios.

August 17, 2277: The Lone Wanderer leaves his home in Vault 101 in search of his father, changing the history of the Capital Wasteland and the future of the world forever.

August 29, 2277: Project Purity is activated in the Capital Wasteland, giving the people there clean water, while the Enclave is crippled at the same time. The Lone Wanderer survives a chamber full of radiation several times over the lethal limit, and destroys the rest of the Enclave over the next few weeks.

August 30-December 25, 2277: The Lone Wanderer travels to Bailey Crossroads, Point Lookout, the Pitt, and Mothership Zeta in hopes of helping out the wasteland more. They all help, strengthening the Brotherhood's strength.

March 23, 2278: Elder Owyn Lyons dies of cancer, and his daughter, Sarah Lyons, takes his place.

April 14, 2278: Elder Sarah Lyons dies in combat.

May-September 2278: A large amount of Elders rise and fall from power, 18 in total and the shortest lasting six seconds. This eventually stops when the Lone Wanderer takes control and says that he will give the title to Arthur Maxson, the eleven year old heir to the entire Brotherhood of Steel, when he was ready. Arthur Maxson is brought under the wing of the Lone Wanderer, who teaches him everything he knows about survival, fighting, and leadership.

October 30, 2279: The Lone Wanderer passes the Mutant Equality Act, giving ghouls and any intelligent super mutants a chance to help or fight for the Brotherhood. While it didn't have much popularity at first, the devastating results of a mutant team's strike on the raider base in Evergreen Mills convince that the change is for the better. Recruitment drives in Underworld and other settlements with sizable mutant populations start up in hopes of bolstering Brotherhood numbers.

October 19, 2281: The Courier wakes up in Goodsprings after being in an eight day coma from two gunshots wounds to the head. He leaves and steps in the history of the Mojave and the New California Republic, for better and for worse.

November 22, 2281: The Second Battle of Hoover Dam takes place, and with the help of the Courier and his allies, the NCR pushes Caesar's Legion out of the Mojave. New Vegas is annexed by the NCR, finally putting the Mojave under the two-headed bear.

July 14, 2283: The Prydwen, a massive airship built and for the Brotherhood, is completed, and Arthur Maxson is bestowed the title of Elder. The Lone Wanderer is given the title of Sentinel out of gratitude. Maxson make a few significant changes to the doctrine, combining Owyn Lyon's vision and the original mission of the Brotherhood of Steel. The Brotherhood's main mission in (relative) peace time is to collect technology while protecting the innocent wastelanders, though the latter is viewed as less important. Maxson also changes the way wastelanders join; they must be sponsored by a Brotherhood member, approved by the Elder and/or the Sentinel, and must prove themselves in order to become a fully fledged member. A few months after the changes go into effect, performance rates of recruited wastelanders sky rocket to new heights.

May 15, 2284: The East Coast chapter comes back into contact with the Midwestern Brotherhood, who pledge their allegiance to Maxson when they heard the massive steps the Wanderer made for mutant equality and Maxson's approval of it. The two chapters merge as one and form the Brotherhood of Steel Alliance, incorporating their combined territories to form a new nation.

July 1, 2284: Nightmare Moon returns from her one thousand year exile on the moon in Equestria. She is stopped later that same night when six girls use magical artifacts called the Elements of Harmony to defeat her.

August 24, 2285: While on patrol near Minefield, the Wanderer gets ambushed by Talon Company remnants, actually one of the last men left. One fires a missile launcher at him, which blows up a few inches away, taking off his legs and mutilating his right arm beyond healing. He kills the remaining five before being carried back to safety for surgery. His right arm is amputated, but he is given cybernetic limbs to compensate for his injuries. After looking at his performance rates a few weeks after being cleared for duty, statistics show he is 67% deadlier. The same can't be said about his social life.

December 15, 2286: After hearing increasing reports of General Oliver's troops mistreating innocents, The Courier begins an investigation on recent military conduct. It ends a few days later in Hoover Dam when President Kimball, delivering a speech to boost NCR soldiers' morale, issues the surprise order to purge any groups that are "against" them. In the Mojave, most opposition was put down before they could rise up, including the Kings, the Great Khans, and the Powder Gangers. The only groups who escaped the carnage are the Boomers, who repelled their attackers with their powerful weaponry (and their big fucking bomber), and the Brotherhood of Steel, whose isolation finally paid off. The Courier is branded a traitor and a hunt for him starts.

January 1, 2287: The new year starts off with a bang when a large bombing is executed in Camp McCarran, destroying three-fifths of the buildings there. The bombings were conducted by the Courier and his companions, including a Rose of Sharron Cassidy, Veronica Santangelo, and an unidentified Nightkin. General Oliver, now supreme leader of the NCR Armed Forces, doubles the efforts to find the Courier and his friends.

February 8, 2287: The town of Marli is formed by the Courier. Occupied by the survivors of the NCR's lightning strikes during the event now known as "The Cave-In", the town is located far north of New Vegas, not even within sight of Nellis Air Force Base. The town, though isolated, prospers. It is the first town in recorded history since Broken Hills where super mutants, ghouls, humans- even a few intelligent deathclaws- live together in harmony. Even Marcus, former sheriff of Broken Hills and former mayor of Jacobstown, becomes part of the Council, alongside Raul Tajeda and Doctor Arcade Gannon, one of the few Followers of the Apocalypse that survived the Cave-In. Changes to the Mutant Equality Act allow intelligent deathclaws the ability to walk free, and eventually join the Brotherhood once combat armor is designed and made for them.

October 23, 2287: After exactly 210 years of cryogenic statis, the Sole Survivor wakes up, leaves Vault 111 and walks into the history of the Commonwealth.

November 3, 2287:After the Brotherhood arrives, the Sole Survivor joins and helps them destroy the Institute, which is headed by his son, who was taken out of cyro earlier in 2227 when his mother was murdered and he was abducted. He meets the Lone Wanderer, and together they rebuild Liberty Prime, a unique U.S. Army robot used by the Brotherhood and destroyed almost a decade ago, overload the Institute's reactor and blow it out of the ground, the Sole Survivor's son dying of cancer moments before it explodes. In honor of his service, he is given the rank of Sentinel alongside the Wanderer. The Minutemen, whom the Sole Survivor is the leader of, is given a civilian defense force role in Brotherhood territories.

November 8, 2287: The Synth Reconditioning Act is passed after Institute scientists are captured and start working for the Brotherhood, and a sudden cooperation with the Railroad, who was spared annihilation by the Sole Survivor. Any captured synths and/or humans within Brotherhood ranks are discovered to be synths are to be examined and have their memories wiped if they still work for the Institute. This act allows Danse, a Brotherhood Paladin that was discovered to be a synth, to come back into the Brotherhood with open arms. It also allows synth detective Nick Valentine to start working for the Brotherhood, helping them immensely with moles and espionage. Harkness, chief of Rivet City Security, joins the Brotherhood of Steel. He leaves Butch DeLoria, an eight year veteran of the force and former dweller of Vault 101 alongside the Lone Wanderer, in charge.

December 15, 2287: The Brotherhood of Steel starts a new chapter, the Nevada Chapter, near Marli when an abandoned military bunker is found near the town, with Veronica as its Elder. The Courier travels to Lost Hills to attempt to convince the Brotherhood to begin helping the people of the wasteland. Negotiations go far better than expected, because Elder Maxson had contacted them a few months prior and given them the reforms. Maxson says that he, the Prydwen, and Liberty Prime would be coming to help fight the NCR, and are expected to arrive within three months. With this move, the Brotherhood of Steel goes from a bunch of power armored shut ins with advanced weaponry to humanity's guardian angels.

January-April, 2288: The Courier starts to wander the wastes in hopes of finding a way to combat the NCR before the Alliance got there. He finds Zion Canyon, the Sierra Marde Casino, the Divide, and the Big MT, with varying degrees of success. The Brotherhood starts another war with the NCR, dealing more losses than in the past due to non-Brotherhood groups helping them, including the Boomers. They are welcomed with opened arms by the formally xenophobic Brotherhood. Despite the help, the NCR slowly but costfully pushes forward.

April 3, 2288: The Prydwen arrives, deflecting a NCR offensive by itself and Liberty Prime beating them back. The Courier, the Lone Wanderer, and the Sole Survivor come together for the first time, and the trio of heroes take the entirety of New Vegas back within a few hours. Frontlines begin to stabilize when Liberty Prime accidently falls off a cliff, damaged but still intact, with the NCR being just beyond the ruins of Jacobstown and the Brotherhood at Vegas. Even though things have cooled down, the Brotherhood desperately searches for a way to stop the NCR.

May 24, 2288: After hearing about the expertise and resourcefulness of the groups around the Mojave, Maxson commissions a second Brotherhood airship, to be named the Camelot. With the best minds of the Brotherhood coming from all across the continent to work on it at Nellis Air Force Base, it is predicted to be completed around ten months to over a year. Miraculously, the insane and impossible deadline is proven to be quite accurate with the skill of the Boomers and the smarts of the Mojave Scribes, as well as the incredible amount of spare parts for the project found in the Mojave.

July 25, 2288: After months of research and hard work, the first set of T-61a, the first variant of power armor made by Brotherhood hands, is forged by Proctor Ingram and Head Scribe Haylen. Made from alloys discovered on Mothership Zeta, and equipped with energy shields, it is very sleek and powerful, with a helmet that is reminiscent of the X-02 made by the Enclave and the U-01 found by the Midwest. After a vote, the Brotherhood gives the armor to the Lone Wanderer, and the second set to the Elder. The third set will be given to the Sole Survivor, and then will begin to phase out the T-60.

October 4, 2288: After hearing rumors of a utopian society somewhere in southern Idaho, Elder Maxson dispatches Sentinel Nate Howard, Sentinel John Gideon, and the recently promoted Star Paladin Javan Ramirez to investigate, hoping that they could help the Brotherhood and the wasteland fight and finally stop the NCR.

October 8, 2288: Present day.

* * *

The desert, with its blazing noon sun overhead, was like the sandy infinity for the trio of men travelling across it. The one on the right was wearing an old duster with the sleeves cut off and the American flag emblazoned on the back. He had two courier bags slung across his body under his duster, one containing basic necessities, including food and water, and the other had ammo for his weapons, random junk, and a custom compact guitar he built himself for his "famous" campfire songs. In the holsters strapped to his legs was a large revolver/shotgun gifted to him by his gun-nut friend called the 'Executioner' on his left, and a special 357. revolver with a white wood grip with a spade stamped into it on his right. On his chest was a ballistic vest once worn by police. In the holster on the vest was a 9mm pistol that looked more like a work of art then a deadly weapon. He cradled a service rifle that chambered 12.7mm rounds, had the word 'accet' carved into the butt in his arms. He wore a rawhide cowboy hat on his head, biking goggles over his eyes, and a special rebreather on his face, once worn by a fellow... Courier.

The one on the left was wearing a coat that was black and white, with matching gloves, pants, and boots. Inside the coat were different weapons, including modified dual full auto laser pistols. On his back was a large survival backpack that carried most of his group's supplies. Stitched into the duster's collar was the number 111, beside it the Minuteman symbol. He was wearing a hat that looked like it belonged on the heads of the militia of the Revolution, and a blue bandanna. In his hands was a laser musket that had the words 'liberty or death' etched into the stock, and had a medium distance scope attached to the top. Sunglasses that he had taken off a dead Ranger were over his eyes, helping his eyes with the glare and protecting them from the dust of the wastes. The man looked like he was full of charisma, given his choice of attire, but one look in his eyes and you could tell he was a... Sole Survivor.

The one in the middle, farther in front, was the largest of the group, wearing a set of sturdy polymer combat armor painted black with a white Brotherhood of Steel sign on the chest. Under that he was wearing a cross of the Brotherhood's black officer uniform and his old Vault 101 jumpsuit made of ballistic fiber, and had a grey military pack on his back. On his right hip held in place by magnetic plates under his armor was a modified triple beam laser pistol he got from a former loon, on his left hip was a silenced 10mm pistol, and strapped to the right side of his pack was an old 308. hunting rifle with an extended magazine and scope. He held a powerful plasma rifle gifted to him when he became a Sentinel, modified to have a long and powerful barrel and an enhancing plasma chamber. Around his neck was a black and dark blue keffiyeh, and on his head was a combat helmet with a custom polarized visor that gave him a HUD, and a ski mask with a slot cut out for the eyes. It had the number 101 in yellow on the sides. You couldn't see his face. In fact, no skin was showing at all. Even though he worked well with his team, you could tell by the way he walked that he was usually a... Lone Wanderer.

"101, this is Prydwen, do you copy?" The Wanderer raised his left hand to his helmet and pressed a button. After recovering some of the technology from the Big MT, portable radios were put into use by the Brotherhood for their soldiers on the field.

"Prydwen, this is 101, I read you." He looked to the Courier, who then checked his Pip Boy and flashed the number four with his fingers. "Status update: four klicks away from objective, ammo and food supplies are green, and we've had no run-ins with any tangos." The Sole Survivor, having been in the Pre-War military before being put on ice, taught the Brotherhood different terms to confuse and/or throw off any NCR listeners. His knowledge was backed up and added upon by the Wanderer's experience in the Anchorage War Simulation.

"Roger, 101," The voice replied, "Be advised: repairs and upgrades to the long range radio tower are to commence tomorrow morning and will be completed in about three days, you'll be on our own until then. Have your objectives complete by then."

"When have we ever let you down, sir?" The Courier asked, joining in the conversation with the communicator in his ear. The voice on the other side grumbled.

"Noted, 21. 111, be sure to keep him in line."

"I have them both covered, sir," The Survivor replied.

"You know your mission, 101, get it done... Elder Maxson, out."

"Copy all, Little Brother, 101, out." The link was cut, and the Wanderer lowered his hand.

"I still can't believe you can call the Elder that and get away with it, John," The Survivor said, "If I ever called Nora anything like that I got a slap and a night on the couch."

"At least you had a wife, Nate," The Courier said as he checked his inventory on his Pip Boy, "All I've had was a hooker in Gomorrah I would visit every week."

"Shut up, Javan," John said as he looked at the destination marker in his HUD. They were less than half a kilometer away know (almost a quarter of a mile). They walked a little farther before he noticed that the sand about fifteen feet away shifted a little. He held up a fist. "Hold up, the sand's moving ahead." They all raised their weapons in front of them. Javan pulled back the charge to load a bullet in, and Nate cranked his musket six times. Suddenly, three deathclaws popped out of the sand, claws bared. The one in the middle looked like an alpha deathclaw, the left one was a glowing deathclaw, while the other one was classified as regular.

"Weapons free!" John yelled as each of the heroes activated VATS ( **V** ault Tec **A** ssisted **T** argeting **S** ystem) and chose their targets. John and Nate fired a blast of energy each at the glowing deathclaw's head, the plasma bolt and the six crank musket shot doing enough damage to blow its head apart and vaporize half of its torso. Javan fired a burst of 12.7mm rounds at the regular one's head. The large caliber bullets tore its skull and anything inside of it into ribbons. The alpha, never targeted and unharmed, charged into the group. John and Nate backed off as it seemed his target was Javan.

"Shit!" He yelled as he dove out of the way. He pulled out a machete with 'Deliverer' etched on the blade, and tossed it to John. He caught it deftly with one hand. "Brain 'em, 101!" The Wanderer ran and leaped at the deathclaw, his cybernetic legs giving him a boost that landed him on the creature's back. He tore its neck open with his cyber right arm, the servos inside having no trouble ripping the muscle into shreds. The deathclaw let out a painful roar, but was quickly silenced by the machete, which went through the back of its head and exiting out of its open maw. It fell to the ground with a thud, John still on its back. He pulled out the blade and tossed it back to its owner, who caught it with one hand in a reverse grip and proceeded to start to cut off the thing's hands as trophies. Nate whistled as John picked his gun back up, checking the sensitive parts of the plasma rifle for any kinds of damage.

"I don't think the movies of the future could do that better," he said as he peered at the carnage they made, a ghost of a smile on the Wanderer's lips, but covered by the mask. Javan, after a final loud grunt, finished chopping off the hands of the alpha. He put the hands in one of his bags and looked toward their objective.

"I'll take point," He said as he set off, the Survivor on his right and the Wanderer on his left. As they walked on, they all noticed how the valley and the collection of craters in front of them seemed like some sort of thoughts were confirmed as canon when a barrier of light materialized in front of them a millisecond before they walked through it. A terrible wave of nausea and pain went through each of them, sending them on their knees, but John was the only one that succeeded in his fight to remain conscious. His comrades, after tearing off their respective face covers, threw up their breakfast of Radscorpion egg omelets and Sugar Bombs, then collapsed right beside it. John choked back the bile and watched as the world around him changed from the bright orange he had grown used to in this part of the old country to a lush green wonderland.

"What the fuck...?" He muttered as the change stopped, revealing that they had 'spawned' in an apple orchard, and a very well organized one to boot; in his recon missions into the heart of California, any of the orchards he saw paled in comparison to this place, which outclassed anything he had ever saw in every category... except the radiation level. He picked up his rifle where he left it beside himself and put on his back, the special magnetic plate he put on the left side of his back plate, right beside his backpack, clamping it to the armor. He looked up at the night sky, never seeing anything this beautiful before. Shaking his head, he took out his silenced 10mm and the combat knife he had strapped to his chest plate. He kicked his friends in their sides, the metal behind the combat boots giving just enough pain to wake them up. They groaned as they wiped their mouths of any vomit left and put on their face coverings.

"What the hell happened?" Javan muttered as he coughed up some more vomit. "Damnit, that was a good breakfast." He gathered his bearings and his rifle. Nate was having a quicker recovery.

"It was some kind of teleportation," He said as he looked around, seeing they were in the middle of many rows of apple trees. "Though it was very different from what the Institute used or what we're experimenting on. And this place..." He placed a hand on the trunk of a tree, his grip on his musket slacking and mist in his eyes, "...Am I back?" The Wanderer pressed a few buttons on his Pip Boy, bringing up a new piece of software he had gotten specifically for this mission and future ones like it.

"No, we're not in Pre-War," He said, "I can still call in our power armor if we need it, and, hell, we can still get Radio New Vegas from here." He looked to his friend, knowing how much he wanted to go back to his old life before the bombs. "I'm sorry, Nate." The Minuteman nodded and looked in a direction. Javan followed his eyes and pointed.

"There's some kind of building over there," He said as he shouldered his rifle, "Let's check it out."

"Get some Stealth Boys ready," John said as he pulled out said invisibility device from a pouch and slinged it around his body, his friends doing the same, so it could be ready to be activated at a moment's notice. "Let's move." They started towards the mysterious building, weapons raised to check for any hostiles. As they neared the building, they hit a major snag in their mission. And it was in multiple colors.

"What. The fuck. Are those," Javan muttered as the three amigos took cover in some bushes in front of a country house... that had some pretty strange residents.

"Come on guys, we're gonna miss it!" A girl's voice rang out across the orchard, or farm, as they saw some corn fields and a plot of land dedicated to carrots. The owner of the voice looked like a cross between a human and a pony, with yellow fur, red hair and matching tail with a pink bow, amber eyes, and coveralls over a white shirt.

"We're comin, we're comin," A different one said. This one had orange fur, pink hair and tail, purple eyes, black shorts and a yellow t shirt, and a pair of orange wings. It was followed by a different one with white fur, green eyes, purple and pink hair with matching tail, wearing a pink sweater and blue jeans. In the middle of its forehead was some kind of spirally horn. "What are we missin, exactly?" The yellow one gasped.

"You tellin me you forgot, Scootaloo?" It said. The white one shrugged.

"Come on, Applebloom, just tell us," The white one whined. 'Applebloom' looked peeved.

"Only our favorite radio show, Sweetie Belle!" That got the two girls, 'Scootaloo' and 'Sweetie Belle', interested.

"When one dog ain't enough," Applebloom said as she stuck her hand out.

"And two is too low," Sweetie Belle added as she added her hand.

"It's the almighty," Scootaloo but in as she too put her hand out.

"Three Dog! Ooowwwww!" The cried out in unison as they threw their hands upwards, then ran into the house, whose doorway now had another one of these creatures in the doorway. It had red fur, blonde hair and tail, green eyes, denim jeans, a stained white work shirt, and a red cowboy bandanna around his neck. It turned its body away so the girls could run into the house. It then looked around, then turned on its hoof, and closed the door. Meanwhile, the three heroes were dumbfounded. Not only were they sentient, they spoke English, and had radios that could receive signals from DC!

"Well I'll be damned," John muttered, "That old bastard has some more freak show fans."

"Hey, you should be happy for the guy!" Javan exclaimed as he rose up to a knee, "I wish I had fans that looked like they were from a Jet trip!"

"We had something like this before the war," Nate said, drawing looks from his friends, "I read these comic books about this character named Sonic the Hedgehog. He was a cross between a human and a Pre-War animal called a hedgehog, Hollywood called him an anthro. These guys look like a cross between us and another Pre-War animal called a horse, but judging by they're size they're most likely a cross with its smaller cousin, a pony. But those wings and horns, I don't know what those are from." Javan nodded in appreciation of this knowledge.

"Stealth Boys on, we're getting closer," John said as he pressed a few buttons on the box around his body, turning him completely invisible. He crouch walked first while Javan and Nate stayed behind, Stealth Boys on.

"We just wants to see his new fans close up," Javan muttered as he went out. Nate chuckled as he followed his friend. They regrouped with John, who saw that the door wasn't completely shut. He opened it slowly, as if a gust of wind did it, and crept in, his squad following him. The red stallion dude, saw it from inside and went to shut it, narrowly missing Javan's slender build as he passed. They stopped in the living room, where a multitude of these pony things were at, sitting around a large wooden radio.

The oldest mare and creature one in the room, who was in a rocking chair, looked older than the NCR, with green fur, bone white hair and tail, amber eyes like Applebloom, and a green and red plaid dress. Another one of the mares had orange fur, blonde hair and tail, green eyes (John hypothesized that the red stallion and her were of blood relations), a red plaid shirt, a white undershirt, and a pair of stained denim jeans. One of the mares had pink fur, fluffy pink hair and tail, blue eyes, a light blue tank top, and white sweat pants. Another mare purple fur, purple and pink hair and tail, a horn AND wings, purple eyes, a white button up shirt, a loose and short purple tie, and a purple and pink plaid skirt. Another mare blue fur, rainbow hair and tail, a pair of wings, pink eyes, a dark blue tank top with a bolt with wings in the middle and short shorts. Beside her was a mare with yellow fur, pink hair and tail, a pair of wings. a green sweater, and bellbottom jeans. The last mare had white fur, curly purple hair, blue eyes, a horn, and some kind of designer black and purple dress. The last creature in the room was some kind of lizard with purple and green scales, green frills on its head, green eyes, a purple hoodie, and blue jeans. Why such a thing was wearing clothes was a mystery to the wastelanders. Along with the ones they had already encountered, they were very interested in the radio. Then the program came on.

" _Hey everybody, this is Three Dog, your friendly neighborhood disc jockey. What's a disc? Hell if I know, but I'm gonna keep talkin anyway._ " The little girls giggled at the DJ's antics, while John wondered how his radio friend was doing. He hadn't seen him in about four months.

" _Seems we got some new from our lovable Brotherhood overlords on our fight in the legitimate deserts of the West; A few skirmishes between our boys in garbage cans and those bear bitches, the NCR, have been reported in the past week, but we have always come out on top... so far. A few raids conducted by the Titanium Rain destroyed a monorail coming from Shady Sands to the NCR forward operating bases operating in Maxson, where our friends stuck underground in Lost Hills are. This gave them a much needed break. Hey, if I was stuck under tons of steel and stone for about 100 years, I would want to stretch my legs too! On the other side of Vegas, the Warriors have wiped out a large Legion holdout several miles east of Fortification Hill. In addition, construction of the air boat that the Brotherhood is making all the way in Nellis is several weeks ahead of schedule. Back over here in Adams we've finally finished repairs to the Exodus, one of the airships our buddies in Chicago used before they tried to French kiss a lightning storm. Expect some reinforcements, Maxson!"_

"Yah, kick their butts, Mr. Maxson!" The pink one exclaimed before being shushed by everyone in the room.

"Quiet, Pinkie Pie! Three Dog's not done!" The rainbow haired one scolded.

" _Colonel Preston Garvey of the Commonwealth Minutemen made his first visit to our little slice of hell last week, and established a small base in Hamilton's Hideaway. Nice choice, Colonel! Now absolutely NO ONE will know where to look for you, like the hat and the gun was bad enough. Now, I know what you're thinking; 'Three Dog, cut the crap and tell us what we need to know; Where the hell is the kid?' Not at his Vault, obviously; He got kicked out a third time trying to say goodbye to an old sweetheart before he left for the City of Sin. Last I heard, he was off doing some black ops bullshit somewhere in Idaho for King Arthur himself. If you're somehow listening, John, good luck! Stay tuned to GNN for more news and music! That's Galaxy New Network, in case you forgot; Now broadcasting to all four corners of the hell known as the Brotherhood Alliance! Here's that Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B, comin to brighten your day._ " Bugles sounded from the radio as the anthro things began to converse about the report. John and his friends weren't listening as they exited out the same way they came in, again the red stallion closing the door behind them.

"Now what, boss?" Javan asked as he checked his map, strangely seeing a different map than we had ever seen, unfortunately not seeing a name.

"We find the nearest town, or if this is apart of a larger country, find the capital," John replied as their Stealth Boys turned off automatically, though it mattered little after they climbed into the trees for better camouflage. "Convince the local government to help us, take down the NCR, go back home, and shove Three Dog's mic up his ass." Nate chuckled as he aimed his musket through the branches, seeing his fields of view from his position. His grin vanished when he saw a familiar sight, one that shouldn't be there.

"Raiders," Nate told them as they positioned themselves to get a look. Sure enough, a lot of Vipers, a gang in the Mojave, creeping towards the house. It was the biggest group of raiders any of them had ever seen, about twenty to twenty-five strong. The one that looked like the leader had a suit of power armor on, with the attachments that seemed to be standard issue to raiders. The lead one, also in power armor though it was less flashy, knocked on the door, and the red stallion answered. He was rewarded in a 10mm in his shoulder as the rest of the raiders stormed in. Screams followed suit, though thankfully no other shots were heard. How they got to this place was a mystery, but such questions would be answered after they had killed all but one of them.

"Jav', distraction," John ordered. The Courier nodded as he jumped down, took out and deployed his guitar, and started tuning it. Hey, if you're the distraction, you might as well put on a show. "Nate, let's get you in a good firing position, then I'll get my armor in and shoot this place up like he did at the Tops." He tossed a beacon in the open area in front of the house, and stalked towards the house. knelt beside the house and held his hands out. Nate put his foot on the hands and jumped up, John pushing up at the same time and allowing Nate access to the roof. He cranked his musket six times and went prone. John slid into the brush just as Javan started to play. John rolled his eyes at the song; It was Big Iron, one of his least favorite songs. It caught the attention of the raiders, though, so that was all that mattered. They all ran back outside, one with that Applebloom girl at gunpoint, and hesitated when they saw their gang's bane; The Courier.

"To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day, hardly spoke to folks around him didn't have too much to say." An object descended from the sky and landed right where the beacon was with a thud and a plume of dirt, right in front of Javan. He kept playing the guitar as if nothing was wrong as the pod opened up. The front side, the one facing the raiders, and the anthro creatures that were looking through the windows and the doorway, was glass, showing a silhouette of something inside.

"No one dared to ask his business no one dared to make a slip, for the stranger there among them had a big iron on his hip." John sprinted into the pod and turned the wheel of the power armor inside, jumping into it and snapping his arms straight so it would encase him. He took the Gatling Laser that was inside the wall of the pod. He kicked down the door of the pod and activated his helmet's lights, the red tactical glare coming from his eyes the only thing anyone could see. Coupled with the silhouette of his helmet's horns, he looked like a demon.

"BIG IRON ON HIS HIP!" John belted out as he fired a flurry of lasers at the raiders, some being turned to ash within moments. The one that had little Applebloom hostage received a .357 round in between his eyes, courtesy of Lucky and Javan, when he tried to pull his 9mm''s trigger. The girl broke free of the now dead man's grip and ran for the others, each watching the fight with a mix of horror and curiosity. They jumped when Nate fired his musket, the six crank laser bolt shooting clean through the raider in power armor and killing the other raider in front of him in one shot, both dropping dead with smoking holes in their chests. He dropped down from his perch and threw Liberty across his body, drawing his laser pistols. The two raiders he got the drop on traded looks and were able to mutter 'oh shit' before being peppered with the relatively weak laser blasts, though the quantity alone reduced them to ash. Javan was having a field day, sending rounds through the skulls of the raiders that were too far away and blasting the one that got too close with the Executioner's 28 gauge shells, their heads simply disappearing in pink mist.

"Oh my Celestia," the purple Pegacorn(?) whispered as the raiders were outright massacred by the trio, until all but the leader remained. His power armor had parts blasted off, and his chest was smoking from where John had hit him with a burst of lasers. He should be happy to be alive, or fearful that he had the wastes' most dangerous people looking down on him.

"How'd you get here?" John asked, kneeling down to look the raider in the eye. The Viper's helmet was off, forcibly by a stray .357, to reveal a Hispanic with black and gray hair with brown eyes.

"Fuck you, Wanderer, I ain't telling you jackshit." For emphasis, he spat on John's faceplate. He wiped it off, then ripped off the mechanical hand of the raider's armor, exposing the real hand underneath. He repeated the process with the other hand.

"Now, here's what's gonna happen; You simply tell us how you got to this place, and I give you a quick and merciful death. If you don't then my associate here-" He gestured to Javan, who was brandishing Deliverer. "-will cut off your fingers, then your toes, then your ears, then your nose, until you die. Clear?" The raider hesitated, considering his options, until he saw Javan sharpen his blade on John's shoulder plate.

"Fine," the tired Viper said. "We were the last of the Vipers, and we heard about a big score around these parts. We started following you and your buddies' footprints until they vanished, we landed here, we tried to ransack this little slice of heaven, and you slaughter us like the savages that you are." John reached behind him, grabbed Lucky from its holster, and held it to the raider's forehead.

"Thank you," he muttered as he pulled the trigger, ending the poor bastard's life. He handed the revolver back to its owner, who put it back in its holster. That was when they remembered the anthro people watching them with attention they had never experienced. John hefted his Gatling Laser, and said the words he had secretly always hooped he would be able to say in this kind of situation.

"We come in peace, take us to your leader."

/

 **Brotherhood Special Operations Division: After the formation of the Brotherhood Alliance, Elder Maxson and his Council realized they would need something along the vein of the dissolved Lyon's Pride for future situations. The result was the Special Operations Division. They were composed of the best of the best, and had different squads for different situations. As of right now, they are the most professional soldiers in Post-War America.**

 **Titanium Rain: A Special Operations squad specializing in jetpack-toting power armor, used in high risk raids with Vertibirds to get them in and out quickly. They utilize the U-01 Power Armor found in Chicago, for their lightweight components. They use suppressed weapons when attempting to be stealthy, and after they're compromised, use the weapons usually seen in the hands of a Knight or Paladin on the frontlines. They have been deployed on different missions deep behind NCR lines, disrupting supply lines and overall blowing shit up.**

 **Warriors: A descendent of the Lyon's Pride and mostly consisting of its former members, they are used to demolish anything that is set before them. They wear the X-O2 into battle, and wield the deadliest, and consequently heaviest, weapons the Brotherhood has on hand. Right now, they are being used to destroy what is left of Caesar's Legion.**

 **The Minutemen: After the defeat of the Institute, the Minutemen were asked by the Brotherhood to fill in the gaps they had no chance of filling. They gladly accepted the offer, and are now seen patrolling the many settlements in the Brotherhood territories, as well as scouts when they are in frontline combat. They utilize T-45 suits of power armor when they are needed, though situations like them rarely occur.**

 **The Railroad: After being spared by the Sole Survivor in the days before the Battle of Cambridge (destruction of the Institute), the Railroad came to the Brotherhood in hopes that they could spare the Synths as they had spared the super mutants and ghouls. After being shown by them and defected Institute scientists how to wipe the memories of captured synths, they passed the Synth Reconditioning Act. They now have operations in California, bringing defectors, people with enough money, or unfortunate refugees back to Brotherhood territories. When the going gets rough, they have agents that wear T-51 suits of power armor to protect their and the Brotherhood's interests and clients.**

 **Galaxy News Network: Started as Galaxy New Radio in 2272 by Three Dog and his partner Margaret, it has expanded into a continent-wide network, with the station being broadcast in the Commonwealth, DC, Chicago, and soon to be in New Vegas.**

/

 **Be sure to review and tell me what you think.**

 **Have a good Night/Day, and may eternal flames forever illuminate your path to destiny.**


	2. First Impression

**Thank you for the support, I didn't really expect anyone to like it, and once again you have proved me wrong. Bless you all. Reviews:**

 **AnoyingWaffle: Yes, I went there.**

 **Thaqif: Disappointed in myself that you are conflicted, and while those crossovers make sense too, I fail to see how they are more believable than this. I mean, all you have to do is take a world with magic galore, insert what I did, and BAM! You're golden! Glad that you enjoy the plot and FALLOUT FUCKIN 4! By the way, never heard of Gate, but I'll look it up and try to put in a few easter eggs.**

 **Guest: Thank you, I tried to put some background in so past, present, and future events and actions make sense, and I plan for this story to go on for awhile and maybe some spin-offs if I have enough time and/or you ask nicely.**

 **Nosy John: I've always seen the NCR as America during the 1850s and 1880s, when they exterminated the Indians for their land, but the buck stops at the Brotherhood. Yes, they're history is colorful, but just read the timeline again, and then play Fallout 4 with the Brotherhood. You know what's different with mine? The Lone Wanderer. I strongly believe that if he could've influenced Arthur about some of the few good values of the old world and stuff, the game would be a lot different. And yes, the Mojave Brotherhood wasn't good either, but were they as bad as you said they were? And with FO4, if Arthur was more influenced by Lyons and pushed by the confirmed canon (I think so, anyway) good Lone Wanderer, he could have strived to make the world a better place, thus the Synth Reconditioning Act, and the answer to the call of help from the Courier. That, and we needed the Three Pip Boys (that is now their name, spread the word!) to unite and kick ass. You bring up very valid points, though, I'll make sure to have something like that in the story.**

 **And are you called the BoS fascists because they want to exterminate the synths, or because their base is a giant zeppelin? Does anyone else notice this?**

 **And if you haven't heard, Fallout 4 DLC. Look it up, and I hope you bought the season pass already, cause now it will cost a lot more.**

 **Now, let's get into this.**

* * *

The Equestrians were frozen in shock, not only because of these beings' ease and skill in killing, but that the apparent leader had spoken to them. After a few moments, Twilight stepped up and spoke.

"I-I-I am P-princess T-twilight Sp-parkle, of Equestria." The one in the armor, that apparently came from outer space, grunted.

"Princess of 'Equestria', as in leader of this land?" Twilight, realizing her mistake, shook her head and corrected herself.

"N-no, that's Princess Celestia's and Princess L-luna's job, I just advise Ponyville." The heroes managed to stifle their laughter. John turned to his friends.

"21, help the hurt civvie inside, the elder too if she needs it. 111, police the bodies and put any weapons on the Tram. I'm gonna send this crap up too." He turned to Twilight. "I'll be right back, ma'am." With that, Javan ran inside the house with medical kit in hand, John jogged to the pod and began putting back any toys that he borrowed, and taking a few more (like a certain shocksword he had found on one of this adventures), and Nate was taking the Vipers' weapons (mostly pipe guns and 9mms) and putting them in a pile by the power armor's feet. This activity left most of the Equestrians, including Twilight and her close friends, along with the CMC, to their own devices.

"Are those things... h-humans?" Fluttershy asked, pulling her sweater's collar over her eyes and whimpering. Applejack tried to comfort her.

"Now, it's okay, Shy; Even if these critters are humins, they seem to want to be good neighbors."

"Maybe they need a party to cheer them up!" Pinkie exclaimed, not surprising anyone at all at her choice of words. Rarity huffed, brushing off her dress from the grime of war.

"Whatever they are, they are nothing but brutes." There was a loud but short laugh behind them. They turned to see that '21' character in the doorway, with Big Mac beside him, his arm in a sling.

"Do brutes perform miracles, toots?" 21 asked. Rarity huffed in annoyance again.

"You okay, big brother?" Applebloom asked as she hugged her brother's leg. 21 spoke for him.

"The bullet went straight through his arm, didn't hit any bone," he explained, "Your brother's one lucky bastard; He'll be fine in a few days, should be back to working in about a week. Your gran's okay too, nearly had a heart attack though. Just give her a few calming words and a bottle of booze and she'll be fine." He leaned on the house, a couple of feet away from the happy Apple family and the others, picked up a rock, and started sharpening his machete.

"Where'd you learn that?" Rainbow Dash asked. Javan shrugged.

"Grew up near the Followers of the Apocalypse in the Boneyard, and I'm pretty sure you know where that is." His listeners looked at each other in confusion and panic form the older ones. "Well, seeing that you can get Three Dog all the way from the East Coast, you should be getting the NCR news channels back West." He took off his rebreather, goggles, and pushed his hat back, revealing a Hispanic in his early 20s with black hair and a goatee, with dark brown eyes. A small scar went over his right eyebrow.

"Wait, does that mean you're apart of the NCR?" Twilight asked in slight worry. Javan threw his machete into the dirt blade first, sticking it into the ground and scaring the Equestrians, who had never seen such aggression before about such an issue. Javan stared at the rock with hate, as if it was the cause of his past's pain.

"I was, and it was the biggest mistake of my life," He muttered, just loud enough for 111, who had just gotten done and was walking over, to hear, along with the Equestrians.

"You would've never seen it coming, Javan, we've been over this," He lectured as he propped his musket on the wall, "Hell, we both know I would've made the same mistake." He pulled his bandanna down, put his sunglasses onto his duster's collar, and took off his hat. He was a Caucasian in his early 30s with black hair, brown eyes, and a few small scars on his face.

"That delivery boy still bitching about those bears?" The unnamed figure asked, out of the power armor and with the shocksword on his back behind his backpack. The drop pod was launching off into space behind him, going back to wherever it came from. Twilight noticed that he was still very tall, most likely at Big Mac's eye level. Javan casually offered him his middle finger. "Come on, kid, we've been over this; You can't fix your mistakes in the past, you have to try to prevent them from happening again in the future." Javan nodded and got up, shaking his friend's hand.

"Thanks, 101," He said simply, before pulling out his machete from the ground and sticking it into its sheathe. As that little episode finished itself up, Rarity thought it was a good time to voice her complaints.

"So, you are the leader of this little troop, correct?" John nodded slowly, subtly shifting his stance if things went south. "Well, was it really necessary to kill these things?" The Three Pips were stunned speechless. "you couldn't have talked to them, or just knocked them out, or-"

"Do you have any idea who those people were?" Javan asked, cutting her off, "Those were the Vipers, a nasty raider group back were I come from. And you know what they do? They rape, pillage, and kill the innocent in the worst ways possible; You should be thanking your lucky fucking stars that we were here." Rarity tried to come back, but was cut off by John.

"Quiet, Sally, the grown-ups need to talk," He said, taking a page out of Jericho's book. He turned back to Twilight and gave her the Brotherhood salute. "Sentinel John Gideon, Brotherhood of Steel, East Coast Chapter." The Equestrians were dumbstruck, now realizing they were in the presence of a living legend, while Rarity was downright horrified that she got on his backside. Rainbow was the first to break the silence.

"Y-y-you, y-you're-"

"THE LONE WANDERER!" The CMC yelled, crowding around him. Fortunately, John was used to people surrounding and worship, though that didn't mean he liked it.

"Did you really save Megaton form an atomic bomb?" Sweetie asked.

"What was it like turnin on Project Purity?" Applebloom asked.

"Are you really a cyborg?" Scootaloo asked. John sighed and tore off his right glove, showing his mechanical hand, which now glowed blue in some places thanks to better technology found in the Big MT. While most of them were fascinated by the prosthetic, a few, like Twilight and Fluttershy, felt sad because of the pain this man went through to give the common folk a better life.

"There, you saw my arm," He said as he put the glove back on, "But me and my team are on a mission that could decide the fate of this continent, and it all falls on you, ma'am; Can you take us to this 'Princess' of yours?" Rarity, thinking that she couldn't get into his good graces, decided to dig a deeper hole.

"Say her name with some respect, human, she is the-"

"Until she goes through half the shit I went through, I'll call her whatever I damn well please. Now please, unless you have anything helpful to say, stay out of the way." Rarity was shocked at his language, and was about to retort before she was cut off by Applejack.

"Hey, if you gotta problem with her, you gotta problem with me!" She exclaimed, getting out a length of rope and holding it threateningly.

"Me too!" Rainbow yelled, her loyalty to her friends overcoming her respect forh thought it was a good idea to taunt him into fighting. "Come on! You won't do it!" No sooner had those words left her mouth, Javan and Nate both winced, while a series of visions came into John's mind... visions that he had wanted to never remember.

/

 _Flashback_

 _Capital Wasteland, Project Purity_

 _August 29, 2277_

/

Liberty Prime snapped the energy field pylons like twain, only staggering from the overload of energy that he had to absorb. As he got up, he took down another vertibird that landed on the platforms of Project Purity with his tesla eye blasts. But the Lone Wanderer didn't pay it any mind. He was too busy mopping up any Enclave soldiers left behind with a plasma rifle he took from a dead enemy, who consequently melted his laser rifle with a well placed shot. Clad in his T-45d power armor, he kicked down the door to Project Purity, grafting the helmets of two surprised Enclave to their skin with two plasma bolts to the face each. Replacing his plasma cartridges, he jogged into the main lobby, clubbing an officer in the back of the head with a fist that caved his skull in. He entered VATS and targeted the turret suspended on the wall, and the heads of the two Enclave encased in X-01T (Tesla) armor, and let out the shots. The turret exploded in a shower of sparks and molten steel, while the Enclave screamed in agony as the steel of their helms fused to their skulls, softening them and melting their brains. As he slammed against the wall before the Rotunda, where the last of the Enclave were hiding, his friends went behind him, reloading their weapons.

"So, what's the plan, kid?" Charon asked as he changed drums on his Terrible Shotgun, taken from a merchant in Evergreen Mills when John performed a highly risky espionage mission inside the raider base.

"I dunno, the usual," He said as he switched his cartridges again, "Get in, fuck shit up, activate the Purifier, then leave."

"If that is the case, there is nothing else to be said, my friend," Fawkes conceded, replacing his fusion core with a fresh one in a pack on his back.

"Then let's get to it," John said eagerly, "Get the door, Charon." The ghoul went on the other side of the door and kicked the locked door open facing the opposite way, quickly turning around and blasting a cowering officer with buckshot, as he was taught when he was an Army Ranger many years ago. Fawkes lit up a power armor toting Enclave soldier with his same weapon, turning him into ash. John took the on the other soldier, throwing the man's plasma rifle out of his hands and stabbing him in the throat in his own knife, forcing it all the way across. He turned to the man in the center, only having a 10mm pistol and a knowing smirk.

"Now, now, Mr. Gideon, I'm sure you are aware that you are horribly outmatched at this point," He said,, "The smartest thing you can do right now is lay down your arms and surrender to the might of America's brave men and women." Charon, knowing the history between the two men, nodded to Fawkes.

"Let's go, Frankenstein, this is John's fight." Fawkes took one last look at his friends, the one who rescued him from his prison, and followed Charon out the door to mop up any Enclave resistance.

"Blow it out your ass, Autumn," John snarled as he launched out of his wanting to kill him with his own hands.

"You have picked the wrong day to try to match up against the greatest country on Earth, _terrorist_." Autumn shot back as he fired a shot at the Wanderer. The round was sidestepped by him, on a crazed adrenaline rush. He threw his race at the Colonel's hand, piercing his wrist and coming out the other side, staining his white trench coat. He screamed in pain, something that the Wanderer took advantage of. He kicked his enemy in the chest, throwing him into the outer metal of the Project Purity chamber and nearly into the irradiated water below. John picked up the 10mm pistol and aimed it at the Enclave commander, who got himself back upright. Thinking that he was too valuable to be let alive, he raised his arms out in a taunt.

"You think I won't pull the trigger, Autumn? I've ended a lot of corrupt lives already, what's one more?" Autumn chuckled darkly.

"Oh, I _know_ you won't do it," He shot back confidently. Boy was he wrong. John shifted his aim and fired, the round destroying the man's kneecap. He cried in pain as he buckled under the new injury, before he was thrown by his collar, which promptly got torn, and slammed face first into the stone floor, breaking his nose on impact. John, full of rage, crouched over him and started to slam his head into the ground, content with brutally murdering the man. Even as Sarah, Charon, and Fawkes came in, he continued to slam his head over and over and over again, screaming out the top of his lungs. As he began to tire out and stop, he looked at what was left of the Colonel's skull and at then his suit's mech hands. They were covered in a thick layer of blood and brains. He looked to the heavens and screamed in pure regret for this actions. Charon sighed and looked down to the ground, at the point where a tear would've fallen if his eyes weren't as damaged as they were.

"War never changes," He whispered, as John snapped out of his stupor and went into the chamber without his armor, making the ultimate sacrifice to redeem his horrendous actions.

No truer words would ever be spoken.

/

As John came back in reality, his anger topped levels that he hadn't reached in years.

"I hope this won't make negotiations any harder than they will be," John said in cold rage as he waved his team off, telling them indirectly that it was his fight. Still, Javan loaded Lucky and Nate cranked his musket six times, guaranteeing anything that provoked him cremation and a one way ticket to hell. John tore off the glove that covered his cyber arm, going to need it exposed for this fight.

"I don't know," Twilight replied uncertainly, knowing that Celestia wouldn't take attacks on her 'little ponies' lightly. John sighed as he took off his helmet and mask, showing a Caucasian in his early 30s with long black hair, bright green eyes, and a trio of deep scars that ran diagonally across his face, courtesy of a Legendary deathclaw he allowed to get too close in his youth. According to his old friend Dr. Madison Li, he was a (almost) spitting image of his father at his age. Rainbow Dash and Applejack hesitated a little when he took off his head gear.

"What? Now you feel smart, now that you've seen what I look like?" Applejack growled at his words.

"Them's fightin words, you little varmint!" She yelled as she tried to whip him with the length of rope. The action quickly went against her as the Wanderer caught the rope with inhuman reflexes in his robot hand, gripping it like a python. He tugged back with all of his strength, flinging Applejack off her hooves and right in his direction. He stiffed his arm up and she went headlong into it, smacking her skull against it and making a large thud sound, earning a large concussion that would last a week at the minimum. But for now, an all expense paid trip to La-La Land.

"C'mon, little birdie! That it?" He taunted, holding his arms out. That sent Rainbow Dash over the edge, and she zoomed towards him at near top speed, aiming a karate kick at his torso. He leaped abnormally high to avoid it, and after pressing a series of buttons on his cyber arm, started to float in the sky thanks to two rocket booster coming out of the bottoms of his feet. Rainbow Dash couldn't keep in her wonder as she looked upon her opponent's feet in wonder, now coming to realization that she was fighting one of her biggest idols and the deadliest man in the wasteland in one-on-one combat. Before she could voice her regret, a small muzzle popped out of the Wanderer's palm and fired a bright red laser blast at her left wing, purposely missing but still singeing quite a few feathers and blistering the skin beneath from the temperature of the projectile. She screamed in fright and dropped down to the ground, somehow still landing on her feet without serious injury. That didn't last long, as John landed right in front of her and gave her two quick jabs to the face, breaking her nose. He followed it up with a leg sweep that sent her on the ground, and stopped any more resistance by pulling out his knife, Occam's Razor, and placing the flat side against her throat.

"P-please don't kill me," Rainbow said pitifully as she closed her eyes in fear, thinking that she was a second away from becoming another name to the Lone Wanderer's list of kills. She was surprised when she opened her eyes and saw a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I never had the intention of killing you," He revealed, "You struck a nerve, brought back some memories I wished stayed deep inside, and you simply were on a high horse and needed a lesson of humility." He put his knife back in its sheath. "I've met a lot of people like you, thinking that they were the sharpest tools in the shed. And you know what they got? A bullet in the brain." Rainbow shivered a little at both the fact that she would be a corpse if she was a normal wastelander outside the magical barrier, and the fact that his prosthetic was really damn cold. "Just remember that you aren't everyone's superior just because you're more fit, and be humble, and not like some dumbass Tunnel Snake. And besides, if I wanted to kill you," He lowered his voice to a whisper and he patted the 10mm pistol magnetically attached to his side, "You'd be dead before you realized I was there." Rainbow, while terrified of the last statement, was still thankful that THE Lone Wanderer had given her a second chance.

"Thank you, sir, I won't let you down," She said, shaking his hand again. John chuckled as he pulled out a stimpak, mixed with chemicals his friend Moira Brown put in to accelerate small time injuries and other things.

"I get that too much form the damn Initiates," He said as he injected it right below the idle of her eyes, the serum taking immediate effect and realigning her broken snout in under a matter of seconds, "Just call me John." He turned back to the girls (plus Applejack, who Javan revived and fixed up with another one of Moira's goodies), and saw them slack jawed. "Now then, as I was telling the bird, you are given a clean slate regarding Brotherhood-Equestria affairs on our side, please don't screw this up." He pulled his mask and helmet as a woman's voice called out from the sky.

"Now, what have we here?" Everyone turned and saw two mares with both wings and a horn (both larger than the trio of Brotherhood soldiers had seen on the other ponies so far) descend from the night sky. The taller one had a white coat, sparkling blue, green, purple, and pink hair that defied the laws of gravity, a tiara with a sun on her head, purple eyes, and a white dress. The shorter one had a dark blue coat, blue hair that seemed to be apart of the void of space, blue eyes, a horn and wings, and a black and blue dress.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed as they touched down, giving her a hug that she returned. Even though the princess had just shown she had a soft side, the Brotherhood remained on edge. As Celestia broke the hug, she gave the Brotherhood her undivided attention with narrowed eyes. "Now, what are you humans doing here?" John stepped up, plasma rifle in hand but lowered.

"I'm Sentinel John Gideon of the Brotherhood of Steel Alliance, East Coast Chapter. My brothers here are Star Paladin Javan Ramirez of the Nevada Chapter, and Sentinel Nate Howard of the East Coast Chapter. We have come here to this land because...well, you've gotten the news on the radio, I'm assuming." She had, and she didn't like what she was hearing. While the Brotherhood was more than a match for the NCR in terms of tech and skill, their numbers had created a stalemate of sorts.

"And how do your wasteland affairs have to do with Equestria?" She asked. John pulled out a folder from his backpack and tossed it to her, who caught it with both hands.

"We have only discovered this place's existence because of rumors... from the higher ups of the NCR military." As Celestia read the file, she became increasingly more terrified. Apparently, a few NCR scouts had gotten through the barrier without her knowledge, and even though they never returned, the government had suspected that there was something there. It could have been another stretch of wasteland, but with the war on their side going as it was, they couldn't afford to pass up a chance at gaining the upper hand. It also said that a detachment of the 1st Infantry Battalion, made of the best grunts the NCR had, along with some Rangers in support, had been deployed the week before to find out what was over here. Estimated arrival was... three hours. Celestia knew that nothing she had could stack up to what the NCR was bringing over. She handed her sister the file and looked to the Lone Wanderer.

"I am willing to give you anything in order to combat this threat, Sentinel," She said reluctantly in a tone that no one had ever heard before. John was taken aback by her desperation, but didn't let it show. Not that it was hard, his face was covered up.

"While I would love to crack a few NCR skulls, you don't have anything that we already have five times over, at least from what we've seen." Celestia, and Luna as she finished the file up, looked to the ground in defeat. But even though Twilight had no idea what was going on, she perked up with an idea.

"Do you humans have magic?" The trio was taken aback, as she asked this in complete seriousness.

"Wait, are you for real?" Javan asked, mind blown, "And not just shitty card tricks that nerds show you? As in actual telekins- teil- move things with your mind powers?"

"Telekinesis, Jav'," Nate corrected.

"What, you think these horns were for show?" Celestia joked. John,, however, kept his professional seriousness on the issue.

"I don't exactly have a say in this, my mission is to establish contact with you and your people and tell command down south, though they are making repairs to the long range radio tower right now, and won't be done for the next few days." Twilight was quick to answer.

"Let me see your radio," She told him, "I know the spell that gives our radios their range." While John was reluctant to do so, he tapped his helmet's side, signifying that that is where his radio was. Her horn glowed with a purple aura, and fired a small and quick blast of the same purple magic at his helmet. His HUD washed over with static for a moment, but returned to normal quickly. He went to the radio tab on his Pip-Boy, and keyed the frequency to the McCarran/Prydwen signal. Though it wouldn't normally be available with the repairs going on, it showed up on the screen as obtainable. He turned it on and pressed the button on his helmet.

"Prydwen, this is 101, does anyone copy, over?" He asked. After a few moments, some thumps were heard and the microphone turn on.

"101, this is Prydwen," a different voice than last time replied, the Brotherhood operators identifying it as Lancer Captain Kells. "Not that I'm not relived that your mission is still going strong, but how in the hell are you getting a signal over here?"

"...Magic," John answered meekly, knowing that he wouldn't believe the truth.

"Sure 101," Kells said sarcastically, "Now, what are you making this call home for?"

"I need to talk with the Elder, priority Alpha Sierra Oscar Uncle Dog Charlie." Kells almost immediately left and ran, presumably to get the Elder. After a few moments, Arthur came on.

"Status?" He asked.

"I can confirm that there is a utopian society in this area with abilities to aid us," John replied, "But there are some... complications."

"What kind of complications?" Maxson asked, fearing that they were hostile.

"The NCR 1st, numbnuts, read the damn file." A pause.

"We'll be there in an hour with the new engines," The Elder told him, "I assume that we'll need to home in on your signal?"

"Yes sir, and when you past a certain spot, you may feel some sickness; I would recommend letting P.A.M. take control of the Prydwen during the trip." The Elder was heard giving orders in the background, though they couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Is there anything else, 101? I need to announce our departure t our brothers and sisters out in the field."

"The people here look... different, but I'll mark them as friendly to all Brotherhood personnel."

"How different are we talking about?"

"You'll have to see it to believe, Arthur. I'll see you soon, 101 out." He brought his hand down and readied his plasma rifle. "Well, where is the most likely place they'll come in? We walked into the barrier south of here, and we 'spawned' inside this orchard." He went to his Pip Boy map, which now had a map for Equestria. "And since the NCR will most likely come from the west, they'll probably come in... here." He put a marker on a spot on the map a little north from their position, about five minutes on foot. As the Equestrians saw where the marker was, their hearts plummeted.

"Ponyville..." Twilight whispered.

"Major population center?" John asked. Celestia nodded. "Nate, you have more experience with this kind of situation; take the lead."

"Princess, mobilize the Royal Guard, and get them to Ponyville, we'll meet you there." Javan took point as the three ran out of the orchard, determined to set up a defense of sorts before the NCR got there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maxson was barking out orders on the bridge of the Prydwen to the Paladins and Lancers there.

"I want the Redeemers on the Prydwen now! Scramble any available Vertibirds and tell them to load up with any troops willing to come and follow us; Get as many in the hangar as possible. Get any spare BFCs that are down there and send them up just in case this is a long term deployment! Load up the new plasma weapons for field testing!"

"You wanted me, Elder?" A rough voice asked behind him. Arthur turned around and immediately recognized the person, despite the assault gas mask covering their face. That, and the super mutant behind them in matching armor in its size.

"Charon, Fawkes, glad you could make it," He said with gratitude, "How was the deployment at Redding?"

"It was nothing Reilly's Rangers couldn't handle, sir," Charon replied as he took off his mask, his hand brushing against the four leaf clover under two cutlasses on his combat armor, "God rest her soul."

"I managed to find a holotape... containing the entire library... of West Point," Fawkes said as we gave the holotape to Maxson, his speech getting better every day.

"I'll make sure to get this to Proctor Quinlan," He said as he put it in side coat, "He'll never have leisure time again." He laughed at his own joke; When the Prydwen was in the Commonwealth, he had always complained about 'Running out of materials to study'.

"We going to help the kid?" Charon asked, taking out his new plasma weapon, nicknamed 'The Horrendous Scattergun' by John, and put in new plasma cartridges.

"Yes, Ranger; According to the files that we recovered from Vault City shows that the NCR 1st Infantry Division, along with some mechanized and Ranger support, are headed there. I thought that with the repairs, he and his team would have to deal with it alone, but somehow he got a signal out here. Now we're sticking to the first plan; gaining an advantage over those bears and taking out their best." Another figure walked onto the bridge, their beret a symbol of hate among the Brotherhood.

"Sir, the Redeemers are here and ready for combat," They said, giving the Brotherhood salute. Maxson saluted back.

"Good to hear, Paladin Boone, await further orders." Boone, dressed in a green BoS uniform and lightweight combat armor, grumbled at the use of his rank and walked back to the main deck.

"I don't think he likes that, sir," Charon said, noting the overall 'my wife is dead' feeling from the man. Maxson shrugged it off.

"Ramirez does that to piss him off sometimes, but I use it per protocol," He replied as he walked back up to his observatory deck, the two mutants following him. Recently, a ham radio upgraded with Big MT tech had been placed on a table for any kind of announcements, and this was the second time he had used it. He grabbed the microphone and turned it on.

"Attention, brothers and sisters!" He said, his voice carrying through speakers and intercoms all across the Mojave, "This is High Elder Arthur Maxson, letting you know that the Prydwen is off for new lands, full of opportunities to bring down the NCR! All I ask of those who remain at the front, protecting this land and its people from invasion, is to hold steadfast against any sort of attack as they see this great ship leave. And for those on the Prydwen right now, heading to unknown lands to fight for the protection of people you've never heard of, be strong! You will be a beacon of hope, the protectors against hungry wolves, as shining knights to these people! AD VICTORIAM!"

"AD VICTORIAM!" Every Brotherhood personnel who was listening yelled, their cries being heard throughout the ship. Maxson keyed off the radio and set it back down, turning to the Rangers.

"Dismissed men; Ad victoriam." He gave them the Brotherhood salute. They returned it.

"Ad victoriam, Elder," They replied in unison before turning around and heading to the main deck.

"C'mon Fawkes, I heard MacCready bagged a few fire geckos yesterday," Charon said as they walked out.

"That sounds... appetizing," Fawkes thought out loud as they went through the leading to their food, recently expanded due to the number of super mutants that were deployed on the Prydwen before it went west. Arthur sighed as he clasped his hands behind his back and looked through the glass in front of him. The cable that kept the Prydwen docked at Camp McCarran was let loose by the sniper on the sniper catwalk on the nose and the airship started heading north.

It headed north, right into the history books.

* * *

 **Reilly's Rangers: A Capital Wasteland mercenary group that originally mapped the DC Ruins, they have turned into the recon Special Operations group. Even though Reilly, the founder and leader of the group, was killed by a Talon Company hit squad in 2284, the group is still going strong. The original members now lead the group, and since they are apart of the Brotherhood, ultimately report to Elder Maxson and his Council.**

 **The Redeemers: A volunteer only group of the Brotherhood made up of NCR defectors that left during the Cave-In. While a mixed bag when it comes to roles, they have proven themselves valuable assets during the Battle of Novac, and later the Siege of Camp Golf. Their de facto leader is Paladin (though he doesn't like to be called that) Craig Boone, a former 1st Recon sniper who followed the Courier between his stay at Novac and the 2nd Battle of Hoover Dam. They are found on the battlefield wearing standard Brotherhood gear painted red to show their past mistakes. While most came onboard for revenge, like Boone, some have shown qualities of a model Knight** **.**

 **Equestrian Royal Guard: Protectors of the princesses and Canterlot, they wield medieval era weapons that they haven't had the chance to use in over seven centuries. Even though vastly inexperienced, they are on par with a Brotherhood Knight in terms of skill. Led by a Captain Shining Armor, they are the first and debatably weakest line of defense for Equestria, the best being the Elements of Harmony.**

 **Brotherhood Fusion Cores: Know as BFCs to most, these are Standard Fusion Cores and upgraded with new technologies from the Big MT by Scribes. They have an estimated battery life of over one hundred years of continuous use, though that hasn't been put to the test. Since they had started to been used, not one has had to be replaced yet.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you thought, I just wrote this as the ideas came to me... at 11 on a school night. Life as a high school student. Anywho, be sure to review what you thought; constructive criticism is welcomed, no unnecessary flaming on anybody. And tell me what you want to see, I want this to be OUR story. Thanks again for all the reviews.**

 **Have a good Night/Day, and may eternal flames forever illuminate your path to destiny.**


	3. Brown Dawn

**I'm back and ready to go with this chapter. It will be the NCR invasion, and believe me when I say that I had fun writing this. Even the boring parts. Reviews:**

 **1: Well, I'm flattered, I'll make sure to keep up my "good work".**

 **Thaqif: I was planning on most of them to show up eventually, with each one having a role in this new BoS Alliance. I was planning that, if Marcus and Fawkes ever met, they would talk about their past experiences, their journeys with their respective heroes, and different philosophies.**

 **B.J. Blazkwoicz: First of all, why are you on fanfiction? Get out of here and keep blasting Nazis. Secondly, thanks for all of the compliments. I'm happy to see that you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm writing this. I plan on having Ulysses in this, but I'm not sure about Joshua. I'll find a way for you though.**

 **Bananas55: I'll make sure that this story stays humorous.**

 **noname8: Thank you.**

 **Brandon Vortex: Well, if you've ever seen Band of Brothers, it's going to be the boring parts of that.**

 **Oh, and recently started watching ShoddyCast's series "The SCIENCE!", specifically the Fallout videos. And (To quote Austin)... Jesus fucking Christ. So be prepared for some slight rewrites of the little "Codex' to put at least some of his concepts in, like the science behind fusion cores.**

* * *

"All right, I'll need foxholes here, here and here." The Royal Guards behind Nate looked at him in confusion. Nate sighed. "Waist-deep circular holes." They nodded in understanding and immediately got to work. He was in charge of physical defenses, while Javan was setting traps all over, and John training them in how to handle their new weapons. All three had gotten their equipment pods dropped in a little bit ago, filled to the brim with military-grade weapons.

"Well, you all have the aim of blind raiders on Psycho, but you'll get the job done," John said to his gold-clad trainees. The targets he had set up were barely scathed, but had enough holes for the guards to pass. "Now start making spike barricades; They're going to help." The guards nodded and, with R-series assault rifles in hand, jogged off to find sticks in order to make low grade anti-tank hedges. Nate walked up to John, who looked very stressed.

"They're that bad?"

"Like I said, blind raiders on Psycho." He grabbed a shovel form a pile of tools and began to dig his own foxhole in the entrance of Ponyville. All around him were guards doing the same thing, as well as guards boarding up the windows of the buildings, setting sandbag walls all around, and placing crude traps in the bushes, while Javan was placing his won homemade mines under shrubs and small stones. John had taken off his helmet, mask, and backpack and placed beside the rim of his half finished foxhole. Nate started to help expand for room for him and Javan.

"How long until they show up?" John checked the watch he had on his left wrist.

"Two hours left," He muttered as he picked his shovel back up and kept working, "And Celestia's captain isn't even here."

"Probably not even up yet," Nate joked, nodding to the stars above. John chuckled and kept working. Minutes passed, and the foxhole was finished, and the two soldiers started to add extras to the place. Nate dug a makeshift latrine in the corner and added wood planks as extra cover on the top, and John got a few spare chairs lying abandoned on the streets and set up a mirror in front of his seat. He and Nate sit down while he pulled out a shaving kit from his backpack. He pulled out a razor and began to shave off his stubble.

"What do ya think about the _Exodus_ coming down?" John asked, "Kinda crazy how they're sending relief. New bodies, more weapons..." Nate was silent.

"...You think Nora woke up yet?" He asked. John sighed, shaving off a few random long hairs on the left side of his face before moving to the right.

"I hope so," John said, "She sounds like an angel, how you described her." Whenever there was free time with his son, Nate would always talk about his late wife. Her beauty, her kindness, her love. He never stopped. John had seen her in her limbo state on her hospital bed at the Boston Airport before, so he could confirm the prettiness part. "With Shaun starting through puberty, she'll have her hands full in Boston. But when she gets out of her funk, and you get back, you'll have your family back." While it would seem cruel that John was basically taunting his friend of his dreams, it wasn't. Scribes were hard at work getting Nora Howard back to full health, her great knowledge-she was a lawyer before the bombs fell-would be invaluable. Nate's hopes started when he visited her the day after the Battle of Cambridge, and he discovered she was breathing. He quickly got her out of there, and started to tell his ten year old son about her.

"She is an angel," Nate said, looking off in the distance, "My angel." There was a comfortable silence as John finished his little shaving session; The weird proto beard was gone, but a five o' clock shadow was still visible. The guards finished up their defense making, hunkering down in their own foxholes. John put his mask on, but rolled it up on his head like a skullcap, while Javan dropped in after he set up the mine field, the town now surrounded by bottlecap mines.

"How's it hanging?" He asked, smiling like a fool. John stared at him with narrowed eyes before turning back to his watch over the plains in front of Ponyville.

"Everything set?" He asked.

"Yep. Anything that rolls over will be hunks of meat after they roll over those babies." The three sat in silence for awhile, with only their thoughts to accompany them. Javan suddenly reached into his pack and pulled out a box of Sugar Bombs. He produced three bowls and put some cereal into each one. He gave the bowls to his friends, who started to munch on them. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Did I ever tell you guys about the first time I had these?" John asked. Nate and Javan looked at each other before turning back to John and shaking their heads no. "I was in Super-Duper Mart outside of Megaton, my first day out of the Vault, for the first part of the Wasteland Survival Guide. I strolled in, still in my jumpsuit, and ran into a few raiders. I was so fucking dumb-when my pistol ran out of ammo, I tried to rush the drugged up naked guy with nothing but a pool cue, and he still beat the shit out of me!" The three laughed. "And after I killed the guy, I went into the back room, turned on this Protectron in there, and relaxed as it patrolled the aisles. I found a box of 'Bombs, and just as I bit into the first one, a raider at the end of the store shot through the robot and through my box!" They laughed some more.

"What's in these things, anyway?" Javan asked, studying one of the puffs.

"Nothing you won't eat, Malarkey," John said as he drained his bowl.

"I won't eat malarkey," Nate stated, smiling as the others laughed. As they finished up their food and their laughs, one of the guards ran over to their foxhole.

"Sentinel Gideon?" He asked. John sighed and turned to his friends, pulling down his mask and strapping on his helmet.

"Get comfy, they'll be awhile," John muttered to them before he jumped out. He looked to the guard's markings before talking. "Sergeant?"

"Captain Shining Armor has arrived," He reported, "He's at Town Hall." Before John could go, the guard grabbed his arm. "Me and my squad appreciate what you've done so far, sir, despite you being a human."

"Why you telling me this?" John asked.

"The Captain doesn't," He said before walking back to his position, a foxhole three down from John's. He smiled at the thought of the Captain as he headed out. He passed various guards still setting up last minute fortifications. As he neared the Town Hall, he saw Princess Celestia conversing with a very angry-looking guard with special armor.

"-ee humans? Why are you letting them walk free?" He yelled.

"I don't like the situation anymore than you do, Shining, but we have to," Celestia said, "But you will cooperate with them, and you will NOT raise your voice at me." He looked a little scared and backed down.

"Yes Princess," He squeaked.

"Your Highness," John called, smirking when he saw Celestia's ears perk up at his voice. Evolution was funny sometimes.

"Sentinel," She replied, "I was hoping you would come back from the frontlines. This is my champion, Prince of the Crystal Kingdom and Captain of the Guard, Shining Armor." She gestured to the guard, who furrowed his brow at the sight of John.

"Captain," John said, nodding. Shining simply glared. "Your men work fast, Captain; 90% of the defenses are completed with about an hour to spare and, while shit shots, are able to work their firearms. Thanks for letting them work with them, Princess, but remember they're probably not gonna keep them." The Alicorn smiled.

"I had a feeling on both accounts, Sentinel," She said playfully. Shining growled in frustration.

"My stallions could shoot circles around you!" He spat out. John deadpanned at him.

"The last man that said that is dead." Shining stayed his tongue. "Anyway, the best shooters are posted on the roofs, and a saferoom for you and the Elements has been prepared in that castle of Princess Twilight's. They're already there. Other public saferooms have been set up in the castle too, and the populace has been moved in."

"Thank you again," Celestia said, "We would be woefully unprepared without you and your friends." Shining growled again.

"We would have done the same thing better if he hadn't showed up!" He yelled. This time others had turned to see what the fuss was about. John had had enough of his baby-like attitude.

"How long have you been on the force, Captain?"

"I have been serving her Majesties for eight years now," He said proudly.

"Really? Oh that's nice. Did you know that a NCR Veteran Ranger has to serve for twenty years before they get their Sequoias? They're pretty experienced by the time they got them." He reached into a satchel he snagged from the group's collective stuff-he had a feeling something like this would happen-and tossed out twelve of the revolvers. It was the trophy bag.

"Oh my," Celestia said, knowing the obtainment of these weapons was no easy task.

"These belong to Nate, he got these when he went hunting for Rangers last month." He dug into the satchel again and pulled out three pairs of deathclaw hands. "Those are Javan's, he ran into a family of deathclaws and killed them all with just his machete." Lastly, he pulled out seven different Super Mutant Behemoth fingers, each from a different monster. "And these are mine, and I got these when I killed all of the Behemoths in the Capital Wasteland."

"That is very impressive, Sentinel," Celestia said with a larger-than-normal smile. Realizing what she was doing, John sighed.

"There's no need for ass kissing, ma'am, I realize and accept you don't like me." Celestia sighed.

"While I don't appreciate you fighting my subjects, you did apologize and make up in the end, and it was justified." John nodded. That was a better answer than he expected.

"Anyway, you know what these things mean, 'Cap?" He pulled on his collar and brought him down until they were touching noses. "Each one of us can wipe out your force without trying, not to mention you." He threw him, sending him on his butt. "You may have been king of your little castle before, but that was before we came in, shiny."

"What does that even mean?" Shining asked, not sure if he supposed to feel complimented or offended.

"Me and my men have over 40 years of combat experience collectively. We've been fighting our whole lives. You've probably never used that toothpick you call a sword outside of practice." He pulled the Royal Guard up. "Next time, don't be such a bitch when you get roasted." John nodded to the Princess and turned around back to his foxhole. But Shining had other ideas.

"Stupid human!" He yelled, drawing his sword and aiming a powerful downward slash. "Next time remember to always have your guard u-" John quickly pulled out his shocksword and, without turning around, blocked the slash with it. Shining pulled away and tried to attack two more times, but John had turned around and blocked both of those. He made a fient, which Shining fell for, and fired a low powered laser blast to his chestplate, not punching through but shocking him long enough for another slash down the surface of his armor. The electricity ran through the unicorn, the pain making him cry out. For the finisher, John grabbed him, dropped his sword, and punched him in the face with his prosthetic arm, sending him through a fruitstand ten feet away. John breathed out, calming himself, and picked up his sword before turning to a shocked Celestia.

"Some champion," He said, "He is as arrogant as a goddamn NCR Ranger, and you know what happens to them? They die!" He threw his sword, blade first, into the ground, sticking it into the hard-packed dirt. "He thinks he is the best fighter in the hellscape I call the world, when he couldn't win against an eight year old Initiate! He doesn't know the first rule of war!"

"Enlighten me," Celestia said in defiance, "I've been in a few fights myself, and I never knew there were rules." John walked up to her slowly, his eyes turning cold. They were swirling with the horrors and experience he had gained fighting for his life for over a decade in the wasteland, and it made Celestia nearly shrink in fear.

"War," He drawled, "War never changes." Celestia was moved by these four words. John reached down and scooped up the dirt and watched as it rolled out of his metal fingers. "Throughout mankind's history, humans have strived for better weapons and armor in an age of constant warfare. As our technology improved, the conflicts grew larger, more devastating. But with all of its violent tendencies, mankind has never had the capability to destroy itself... until World War 2, which brought on the ultimate deterrent; the nuke. For the first time in history, humanity had the power to annihilate itself in its own atomic Armageddon. On October 23, 2077, we nearly did. No one knows how many died in those two hours, but we do know that our ancestors left us a broken world, full of radiation, ruins, ghouls, monsters, and mutants." He looked up to Celestia, who was taking his words in thoughtfully. He turned around and addressed the growing crowd of Equestrian 'soldiers'.

"We should have all died, but we didn't. Even though society was destroyed and the land irradiated beyond reason, new factions still arose, and humanity found new reasons to kill each other. That's why in the world I grew up in, the saying stays true; War, war never changes." He turned back to Celestia, his eyes now full of anger. "I have sacrificed everything I have ever had to make this shattered world a better place; My home, my sanity, my limbs, my father..." He trailed off and walked to Celestia. When he was nose to nose with her, he took a deep breath. "If anymore of your subjects spit on everything me and my people have fought so long for, I will personally guarantee to we will not help when the NCR arrives in full force when they find out of this utopia. Innocent people will die, and all because you didn't realize one simple thing. You aren't god. I have MADE arrogant pricks learn it the hard way, and if you and your people keep this up, you will too." He turned around and walked back to his friends, leaving a thoughtful and slightly pissed off princess, whose 'champion' was just now getting up.

"What happened?" He asked groggily, getting out of the splintery mess he made. Half of his face had swollen up in an extraordinarily large bruise, the skin under his fur purple.

"You were being a fool," She shot out, surprising Shining with her aggression.

"Your highness?" He asked in confusion.

"You insulted a hero deliberately and attacked him when his back was turned! You should be ashamed!"

"It was just a stupid human who can kill us all with a flick of his wrist!"

"You are wrong on both accounts. That 'stupid human' was the Lone Wanderer!" All of the guard listening, including Shining, gasped. "And from what I know of him, he would never murder innocent people for sport! But with your actions, he has threatened to withdraw any of his forces that come in to leave the entire nation to the NCR, who are not our friends!" Celestia turned to her guards. "If I ever hear any of you disrespecting our new friends, I will personally reprimand you!" She stormed off to the Friendship Castle, turning around and adding, "And don't take that the wrong way!" Some of the female guards snickered as their princess walked away.

As John walked back to his group, he thought about what the hell had just happened. The CAPTAIN of the guard just tried to KILL him! And he had to kick his ass! Then he lectured the princess like an angry middle school teacher. He sighed as he dropped into his foxhole.

"You give them the War talk?" Javan asked, a smug looked on his face, "Maybe a few empty threats here and there?" John glared at him, but broke eye contact to scan pull up his seat and sit down.

"They needed it, I gave them it; They haven't seen a day of war in generations." Nate chuckled.

"The US was like that, still kicked ass."

"Which war?" John asked, getting a smile from Nate. His smile vanished when he saw something move in the trees 200 meters in front of him. Something humanoid. Something wearing brown drab.

"John, I saw some movement. Possibly NCR." John peered into the woods himself, and actually saw two of the NCR scouts in one of the trees. The first one was lying in the overgrowth at the base of the tree.

"Javan, circle around, try to be discreet. Nate, get into position in one of the buildings and fire on the right man in the tree on my signal." Javan and Nate both climbed out, Javan going down the road until he was out of sight, and Nate walking into one of the buildings the Guard had captured to fortify. He set up in a third story window, while Javan had sneaked into the forest from the West, now a few feet away from the guy on the ground. John immediately snapped to the left guy with his plasma rifle and, after getting a lock on with VATS, fired. The plasma accelerators inside his gun sent the usually slow ball of green goo quickly into the poor sod, eating a hole through his chest. Nate disintegrated the man on the right into a cloud of ash, while Javan clubbed the last guy in the back of the head, knocking him out for future use as an interrogatee.

"Prisoner captured," Javan reported to himself, expertly going through the minefield. After a few death-defying minutes, he reached his foxhole and unceremoniously through the NCR trooper into it, accidentally breaking the chair. Nate and John, who already had his headgear back on, were right there already and John sent a few weak electric shocks into the trooper's body to wake him up through his robotic arm. As he saw his eyes open, John grabbed ahold of his head and forced him to look at his emotionless visor.

"Here's how this is going to work," He said, "You tell me how many other bear-fuckers are here, what they're packing, and when they're going to strike. If not, I will turn you over to my pal here-" He gestured to Javan, who was already twirling his machete around, "-and he will either get the answers I need or entertainment until your friends get here." The scout, obviously a teen who wanted to play soldier, instantly cracked.

"We have the entire 1st Division with ten Easy Eights and twenty Rangers." He swallowed nervously. "You'll never beat us!" John was unamused.

"When should we expect this holy army?"

"...fifteen minutes. But now that I missed by report back, it should be any sec-" A 28 gauge shotgun blast tore his skull apart, courtesy of Javan. The other two were unfazed.

"I can see the trees getting steamrolled from here," Javan said, getting his rifle and readying it. John did the same with his hunting rifle. He put the plasma rifle onto the left side of his backpack.

"Nate, call in some anti-armor rockets," He ordered, Nate nodding and tossing a beacon a ways away behind him The Easy Eights, also know was M4A3E8 Sherman tanks, were the main battle tank of the US military since World War 2. Instead of just introducing a new tank design after the Korean War, when they were matched by the T-34, they just upgraded the tank with the latest tech. "Jav', make sure the guard knows. Hold the fort." He climbed out and ran towards the castle. His robotic legs gave him the extra speed he needed at this moment. As he got to the castle, he almost smashed down the door in haste, making his way to the VIP saferoom he set up himself. Pushing open the door, he was met with the five girls that he saved when he got to Equestria and the three princesses. "Your highnesses, they're close." The dark coated one, which he noticed was now in heavy plated armor without a helmet, stood up.

"We shall help thou fight, Sentinel," She said regally, patting a scabbard on her hip. He looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure that's wise, Princess..."

"Luna," She snapped, "Our name is Luna. And are thou doubting our abilities?" John deadpanned.

"Against the 1st NCR Infantry? Yes, I am." He nodded to the guards and waved patiently towards the door. "Well, you want to come or not?" She huffed and walked out, though John stayed behind. "Anything I need to know about your soldiers versus theirs?"

"Yes, actually," Celestia answered, "You humans, and the objects you create, seem to have an extreme resistance to magic." John sighed, wondering if that was blessing or curse.

"Of course we do," He muttered Celestia smirking at them both as they left.

"While I am overly fond of humans, I like that one," She muttered, watching the doors close.

He jogged out the door and down the street, rifle in one hand, while Luna kept pace behind him. He saw a drop pod fall out of the sky and land around the front lines.

"Is yond a support machine of some kind?" She asked, seeing another one come down.

"More or less," He answered as they got into sight of the foxholes. The two drop pods were a ways away from the front, right at the corner of the farthest building, but that was along the lines of the maneuver that John came up with. He called it the Leap-Frog; Fight without power armor until overwhelmed, then run back to the secure spot where your power armor is. Assuming the soldier is still alive by the time they finish step two, they should be ready to deal a lot of damage to finish off the enemy force. He could see the blue suit that belonged to Nate, while the other one was stocked to the brim with heavy weapons, including miniguns and a few missile launchers.

"Why are thou not wearing thy suit of armor?" She asked again, wondering how better it was than hers, "Can we get a set?"

"Tactics," He answered the first question, "And no." He jumped into the foxhole, quickly followed by Luna. Nate and Javan were both surprised by the royal intrusion.

"Y-your highness!" Nate stammered, his coat off, "What the hell are you doing here?" Luna huffed.

"We hath leadeth mine own soldiers into battle personally; I hath decideth to uphold yond mantle once more." Javan shook his head.

"Lady, please drop that crazy Shakespeare speak; You're worse than those greaser fucks I had to deal with in Vegas!" Luna blushed.

"Apologies, sir Knights," She muttered, "I was banished onto the Moon for over a thousand years, and when I came back the way of speaking changed. I have had troubles adjusting." The trio, having been personally been through MUCH stranger situations, shrugged it off.

"Oh, and we're not real Knights," Nate said, "Our titles are just military ranks."

"Hell, Nate isn't even officially a Brotherhood Sentinel," John said, "It's just an honorary title they gave him. He's the general of the Minutemen."

"And I'm just a sexy badboy that broke the rules and got rewarded for it," Javan said jokingly. Nate slugged him in the arm.

"What about you, Sentinel?" Luna asked. "What role do you fill?" John just looked forward.

"The man that fights the darkness you don't think exists," He muttered.

"What is that supposed to me-" Luna was cut off by a burst of gunfire from the treeline. A wave of brown-clad soldiers came out of the trees.

"Here they are," John said, "Ponies! Remember what you fight for!"

"FOR EQUESTRIA!" The guards shouted. Some of them, sticking to the drilling that John and Nate gave them, stayed at their spots and returned fire with their new guns, only a few of the enemy dropping from the initial shots. They dropped to the ground and opened fire, more than a few of the guards taking round to the face. However, Shining Armor got up from his protective spot.

"Guardponies of Equestria! We will not sit in our holes and fight like cowards!" He turned and looked at John, who was half watching him, and half capping NCR grunts from 200 yards. "We will fight up close! For honor!" He screamed a battle yell, drew his sword, readied his magic, and ran towards the enemy. Unfortunately, all but fifteen of the hundred and twenty guards stayed. As Nate and Javan looked on with horror, John (after throwing his hunting rifle at Luna for her use) ran past the now empty foxholes and knelt right beside one of the few occupied ones. It belonged to the same guard that expressed his gratitude to him earlier.

"Sergeant!" He yelled over the roar of war, "Did you tell Captain Armor about the minefield?"

"Yes, sir!" He shouted back, unloading his entire clip at one grunt. He fell after he received ten shots to the chest. "He said that he'll get past them with a scanning spell!" John grumbled.

"Things made by human hands are completely resist to magic!" John told him. The Sergeant grunted as a few bullets kicked up the dirt by his face.

"That's what I told him!" He replied. John growled and pulled his plasma rifle.

"Hold the line!" He yelled before sprinting into No-Man's Land. He passed numerous dead bodies of fallen guards. He fired a few pot shots while he was moving, more often than not scoring a hit. As he made it to the mass of guards, he quickly passed them and made it to the front. He stopped in front of Shining Armor.

"Captain, turn your troops around before anymore die!" He shouted, his request punctuated with a guard receiving a round to the cranium. The golden armor did absolutely nothing to stop it.

"No!" Shining shouted, "This strategy is working! They're scared!" He was clearly delusional. One of the guards, a young stallion who looked as if he just got on, raised his halberd.

"The Captain is right! For Equestria!" He tried to charge, but John held out his hand and stopped him before he could rush into the minefield. His halberd, however, soared through the air and landed directly on one of the bottlecap mines. The only reason that the guard survived was the fact that the shrapnel meant for him embedded itself into John's robot arm. He grunted as he tore it out, sparks flying out of the holes; Luckily it didn't hit anything vital.

"EVERYONE TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" He roared, turning around and firing a few potshots. The order form the Sentinel, and the tank that just burst through the treeline, propelled them to turn around back to their foxholes. He grabbed Armor by the collar and threw him forward, as he was frozen n fear at the Easy Eight. John fired a few plasma bolts at it, melting the left tracks, and giving both of them at opening to run.

"Ramirez! Take out that tank!" He yelled into his radio as one of its 75mm shells landed a few feet away, staggering him and Shining.

"Seriously? Making that joke here?" Came the sarcastic reply. Not a moment later, an armor-piercing missile flew right in-between the turret and bod of the Sherman, literally blowing the top off. John grabbed Shining again and threw him into his foxhole, falling into it right after him. He looked around, seeing Nate and Javan firing away at the enemy, and was surprised to see Luna wielding his rifle with passing accuracy. He quickly got back on the line and added his plasma fire.

"Your Highness? I know this is a bad time but..." He saw a trooper's head explode from a .308, Luna working the bolt afterwards. "...Where the hell did you learn to shoot?"

"I do not know of this 'Hell' you speak of, but this contraption is just a crossbow-" Headshot "-But multitudes greater." John nodded and two down two troopers in rapid secession. Minutes passed, and while the NCR fell fast, the Equestrian guard force fell quicker. Within five minutes, half of the force was gone. John noticed this, and grit this teeth, shooting a plasma blob down the barrel of a Sherman, blowing up the shell already going through it, along with the turret. One of the foxholes beside exploded as a Sherman dialed in an accurate shot.

"Nate, get your armor," He ordered. Nate nodded and, after grabbing his trench coat, ran back to the drop pod. John switched his fire safety off and sprayed a dozen plasma blobs across the field to try and suppress, but had to stop as he ran out of ammo. A tank shell hit rather close to their foxhole, sending dirt all over them.

"Uh, Johnny..." Javan trialed off.

"I know," John snapped, "EVERYONE, FALL BACK TO THE CASTLE!" The scared guards didn't need to be told twice, some of them dropping their weapons so they weren't weighed down. John merely backpedalled, burning the faces off of any NCR troopers that got into his line of sight. As he neared the line of sandbags, he hopped over it and did a backwards somersault. slamming his back against the sandbags and he righted himself. He took a knee and braced his plasma rifle against the sandbags, resuming his marksman fire. He looked to his right and saw Luna, and Javan was on his left. He looked behind himself and was just in time to see Nate, in his Minutemen T-61a, fly over him with his jetpack mod and open fire on a five man squad of NCR, his minigun tearing them to shreds. His body shimmered every time he was hit, his Zetan energy shielding taking away most of the energy of each shot.

"Get some!" Jav shouted as he randomly sprayed, taking out at least three for good before having to take cover and reload. John merely rolled his eyes at the Courier's antics and was about to line up when a shot when he saw the armor of the NCR troopers that were now crossing the foxholes.

"Rangers! Twelve o'clock, 200 meters!" He shouted, firing a blast at one of them. The Ranger's fancy helmet didn't stop the plasma bolt from fusing it to his skull. John ducked as the Rangers opened fire, narrowly missing him with their brush rifles. "Jav, armor up!"

"Got it!" Jav shouted back, throwing a beacon in the open in front of the sandbags. He let out a burst of fire, downing two more troopers.

"I'd love to know where the hell the Prydwen is right about now!" Nate shouted, using his minigun's improvised melee attachments to slice open the gut of a Ranger that got too close with a machete. John grunted as he peeked out, only to nearly be brained by a sniper's bullet. He quickly peeked again and activated VATS, fusing the sniper's mask to his face with a well-placed plasma bolt. He took the lull of no-one-is-trying-to-kill-me and rushed to the side of a house, bracing himself against it as the part of the sandbag line he was at was blown to smithereens with a missile launcher.

"That makes two of us, Nate!" John shouted back. Javan's drop pod fell, and he wasted no time getting into his T-60 suit, with a unique desert camouflage paint job in addition to his Star Paladin markings. He grabbed the plasma caster inside and kicked the door down, actually crushing a dim trooper. He used his large energy weapon to full effect, targeting the Rangers and the lone tank that tried to blow down the castle's crystalline door. John was considering to call down his in-between targets when the wall he was leaning against exploded.

He was thrown back hard to the ground, seeing the blurry form of an NCR heavy trooper walk out of the hole. The trooper pulled out a rather large knife from a sheathe he strapped across his chestplate, knelt down, and tired to stab John in the chest. Despite being disoriented, John could still put up a fight, grabbing his knife hand and pushing it away form his chest. Normally, he wouldn't stand a chance; a power armor frame's strength would've warped the metal of his robotic arm and splintered the bone in his remaining organic one. But since any fusion cores the NCR ever had ran out of juice a while ago, an NCR heavy trooper was not only slow, but weak compared to the average BOS Knight clad in power armor. John finally shook the fuzzies out of his head and kicked the trooper in the chest, sending him back into the wall. John jumped back up on his feet, taking his knife from its sheathe and ramming it in-between the trooper's helmet and chestplate. He ripped the knife out, and watched as the lifeless body of the soldier toppled to the ground.

"John!" Nate shouted. John turned to him, putting his knife back as he did so. He saw Nate fighting three Rangers in hand-to-hand combat, his minigun in two pieces a little ways away form him. Javan was busy physically bending the barrel of a Sherman, not unlike the old Pre-War cartoons John used to watch when he lived in Vault 101. John sprinted over to help his friend, grabbing two of the Ranger's heads and smacking them together with excessive force, cracking their helmets and skulls like eggs. The last Ranger turned to look, and thus letting his guard down to Nate; This proved to be fatal when Nate crushed his skull in-between his mechanical fingers. John was unfazed, having been through enough horrors to make that look like a scrape on a child's knee.

"Better find a replacement," John advised, jerking his thumb back to the weapon cache drop pod behind him. Nate nodded and ran to it, while John slid back to his plasma rifle. After checking for an damage (and finding none), he looked to Shining. He was trying to cut down a grunt with an assault rifle he had gotten from somewhere, but was missing greatly. "Captain!" He shouted at him, getting his attention, "Retreat to inside the castle! We'll take it from here, you've done enough!" Armor nodded and, after shouting his own version of the orders, the guards pulled back to the doors of the castle. John ran to Luna, who was huddled behind a thicker section of sandbags, eyes wide and clutching her rifle like a lifeline. The horrors of modern warfare had finally got to her. He groaned and grabbed the collar of her armor.

"Need some cover?" Nate asked over the radio, another minigun in hand.

"That'd be nice," John grunted, hoisting Luna over his shoulders. Under the cover of the 5mm rounds, John ran back to the castle, where some guards were still waiting for her. He dodged shells, gunfire, and the occasional laser, all the while with Luna on his back. It was something the guards would never forget. He dropped her unceremoniously on the ground in front of the guards, who quickly pulled her inside the safety of the crystal walls. John turned around and threw down a beacon, honestly surprised on how fast the pod came down. John threw his plasma rifle in the air, quickly getting into his power armor and smashing through the hatch after grabbing a gatling laser. He caught the plasma weapon deftly, checking again for damage to the sensitive parts and putting it on his back before going in-between Javan and Nate. Both had their heavy weaponry pointing forward at the enemy. It consisted of the rest of the NCR forces, still about 200 infantry, twenty or so Rangers and about five tanks.

"To be honest boys, I think my life stopped right here at 26 years of age," Javan commented. Nate shrugged, rolling his shoulders.

"Nothing like Anchorage," He shot back, "Any last words, John?" The Lone Wanderer simply looked to the picture he put on the inside of his helmet, a girl he had fallen in love with after Amata, but so much more important. He steeled himself.

"Not while I still have someone to come back home to," He said, starting up his laser barrels. His brothers-in-arms did the same with their respective weapons, each willing to lay down their lives for the greater good.

The big fucking armored zeppelin behind them made it clear that it was not to be.

* * *

 **Brotherhood Fusion Cores (Updated):** **Know as BFCs to most, these are Standard Fusion Cores and upgraded with new technologies from the Big MT by Scribes. They have an estimated battery life of over one hundred years of continuous use, though that hasn't been put to the test. Since they had started to been used, not one has had to be replaced yet.**

 **However, there is nothing truly special about the new BFCs, simply Fusion Cores and that were recharged and given LED lights for the casings. It was simply a large scam that an ex-Institute scientist that was given refuge in Sanctuary Hills had cooked up, one of the biggest in Post-War history. The scientist, known only as Hill, secured his deal when he learned that the newest fusion cores that the Brotherhood-and by extension the entire continent-used would expire on December 23, 2287 due to the fuel that the fusion tech of the US used (Deuterium gas, which comes from Hydrogen) running out. However, it is one of the most abundant elements in the universe if one knew how to extract it. He, a** **long with the help of other Institute refugees, offered to upgrade, refuel, and even produce more fusion cores and microfusion cells in exchange for protection, money, and future contracts. In short, they made out like mad men, and it would take decades before the Brotherhood would find out they'd been hoodwinked.**

 **Since they are essentially the same thing as regular fusion cores, only guaranteed to last about 105 more years, they are relatively average compared to Pre-War technology. They can power a Gatling Laser for about 630 shots. While seemingly outrageous compared to their battery life in power armor and fusion reactors, each bolt gives out 2.06 megawatts, equal to a train engine. Each fusion core has about 1.28 gigawatts of power, roughly equivalent to hydro-electric dams in the 2010s.**

 **NCR 1st Infantry Division: The most elite infantry division in the NCR military, the 1st Division's numbers are bolstered through receiving the highest scoring recruits in training, transfers that showed by potential, and (unfortunately) recruits with names that were popular within the NCR. They typically receive a lot of support, from the few tank squadrons the NCR has to Vertibird air support. The only group of similar size that can consistently square up with them are Reilly's Rangers.**

 **The Fusion Crisis: On December 23, 2287, the last fusion cells and Fusion Cores in the entire world ran out of fusible atoms. This meant that buildings that had been powered after the war for centuries would shut off, and most of the Brotherhood's advanced technology shut off. Or in a few unfortunate Knights' cases, exploded in superheated plasma after the safeguards of some Fusion Cores failed. However, the wholes crisis was solved by the new year, when an ex-Institute scientist known only as Hill, who escaped the destruction of the Institute, came to the Boston Airport with proposed plans to construct Hydrogen collectors all across the Commonwealth and the Capital Wasteland to get the amount of Deuterium gas needed to construct new and improved Fusion Cores. Hill made hundreds of thousands of caps for him and his team, and soon strange metal five foot silos with tanks on the sides guarded by squads of Initiates were commonplace all across Brotherhood territory.**

 **Due to Railroad efforts, the NCR haven't come close to cracking the secret behind the BFCs. Mostly due to the fact that Deuterium collectors are banned from the Western Wastelands, and any NCR agents and scouts that somehow got to the East, even as far away as Chicago, were quickly silenced. This is accredited to the Railroad's advanced information collecting and archiving techniques; they have tabs on almost every individual inside the controlled Brotherhood territories, and know immediately if someone knew comes in.**

 **The Lone Wanderer: Born Jonathon James Gideon, the Lone Wanderer is arguably the most influential man in Post-War history, though some Scribe/historians have made believable claims that that title also extends to all of history. His father, renown James Gideon, was a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse that volunteered to travel to Washington DC alongside the Brotherhood of Steel band tasked with seeing what was left of the former capital. His father was only onboard when he learned that Catherine Foley, his colleague and crush at the time, was going as well. During the journey, they fell in love and were wed by the time they arrived at their destination.**

 **The Wanderer grew up in Vault 101 (now City 101), but was forced out when he turned 19 after his father escaped to finish his work on Project Purity, the water purification plant at the Jefferson Memorial that James had worked on before his wife died. The Wanderer left a mark wherever he went in the wasteland to search for his father, deactivating an atomic bomb in a heavily populated settlement, helping a group of vampires reintegrate into normal society, stopping two people fighting as comic book characters, fixing the signal strength of the only real radio station in the area, burning the major slave base of the region to the ground after captured and enslaved for a brief period of time, and killing three Super Mutant Behemoths to list a few. H only reunited with his father for a short period of time before he was killed by remnants of the United States government, the Enclave. From there, he led a crusade against the Enclave while trying to finally turn on Project Purity. After the one sided battle known as the March to Project Purity, he did so, absorbing large amounts of radiation and nearly dying in the process.**

 **He woke up two weeks later, and spent the next few months "Fighting the Good Fight", until Elder Sarah Lyons died and a massive power grab within the Brotherhood started. He was the Elder for a few years while teaching the heir to the Brotherhood, Arthur Maxson, everything he knew, stepping down when he became of age and demoting to Sentinel. He lost three of his limbs in a fight with remnants of Talon Company a few years later, receiving cybernetic limbs to compensate. He lost much of his charisma afterwards, but was shown to be much deadlier, able to kill a fully grown Deathclaw with relative ease.**

 **He was sent to the Commonwealth in early August of 2287 as a forward scout, setting up a small outpost in an abandoned bunker with the sole survivor of an earlier recon group. He was scavenging Sanctuary Hills and was preparing to head to Concord when he met the Sole Survivor, who had just climbed out of Vault 111. The rest, as they, was history...**

* * *

 **...Or will be explained later on.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, tell me what you think.**

 **And ,Bethesda? WHERE THE FUCK ARE MODS FOR PS4?!**

 **Have a good Night/Day, and may eternal flames forever illuminate your path to destiny.**


	4. Steel Guardian

**So... This story was rushed. Incredibly so. So I'm discontinuing it. Not because I don't like it, but because I can't figure out how it can go one without making it dumb.**

 **I'll keep this up for anyone to read if they want, but I will continue this MLP/Fallout crossover thing. I've been reading this things a lot lately over on fimfiction, and I've been inspired. Here is the preview. The story's already up.**

 **You know what they say about war; it never changes.**

 **But does that also apply to friendship?**

* * *

Littlepip woke up from her slumber, sunlight getting into her eyes as soon as she opened them. She walked to the window and looked to the illuminated expanses of the Wasteland for the first time, regarding everything with varying degrees of terror.

As she worked up the courage to step hoof outside, she picked the footlocker that was in the room she was in. She found a beautiful dress that was too large for her, though she still stored it in her saddlebags.

Mindful of the sniper from the previous day, Littlepip opened up the door with telekinesis while hiding behind an overturned table, a chime going off as she did so. More sunlight poured in, but nothing else. It was absolutely silent.

That was when the guitar started, its notes carrying trough the air. A voice started soon after, though she couldn't hear what the words were.

Pip slowly walked into the doorway, 'admiring' the graffiti. She slowly followed the 'art' on the boutique she was in from outside and to the rafters. She wished she hadn't; up there were dozens of cats, all desiccated, were hanging from the ceiling like disgusting decorations. She took a step back in disgust. That was when the beeping started. She turned and half a small orange disk half buried in dirt, a red light pulsing in sync with the beeps.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Littlepip didn't question the mechanical voice, and it saved her life. The blast tore the door off of its hinges. The raiders had left that instead of having someone wait. Smart.

"You need to get to the library," The voice commanded her. No longer panicked, she questioned it.

"Why?" She asked, looking around to see if she could see the source of the voice. Her ear perked up as she heard the guitar and voice start up again. She shoved the door off and walked over to the doorway, seeing the large tree in the center of the ruins. On the balcony she could see a figure in a cowboy hat with its hind legs on the rail, strumming away at a guitar.

Pip cautiously creeped towards the tree, now on her own accord.

On her way she ran into the grotesque bodies of the raiders that once inhabited the town. Holes the size of a hoof were in the chests of some, heads were cut or blown off, slash marks all across some chests, sword slashes lined with charred flesh, and crushed skulls were all apart of the mortal injuries the ponies faced. Littlepip gagged; Whoever had done this hadn't fought the raiders, they had MASSACRED them.

She quietly opened the door, and was bombarded by more terrible raider décor, complete with mutilated ponies lashed onto the walls. Murals that had been painted on before the war were drawn over by the raiders, most being pornographic. The stench of death fell onto the library like a blanket.

As Littlepip backed into the wall, in the middle of a panic attack, she began to notice the two cages in the room. Not counting the knife with the blade of a saw, they were completely barren. Whoever was on the balcony had freed them. She looked up and saw another cage, though that one's lock had been picked somehow. It was empty.

She slowly crept up the stairs, and was greeted by even more death. One pony had to halves of a pool cue stuck into his eyes, his mouth wide open. Another had its throat ripped out, his last look of surprise hinting how he died. Another was turned into a knife block, with over two dozen knives in his body. One more had had her skull literally been cracked like an egg. The last body, laying outside of the door that led to the balcony, had the barrel of the sniper rifle they had wielded coming out of her mouth, as if her jaws were the pot to a plant. The stock was sticking out of their hindquarters.

Pip slowly creeped in, observing the beings at the rail of the balcony. One was a grey unicorn-his coat was much darker-with locks of blonde poking out of the back of his cowboy hat, wearing a brown duster that had numerous weapons strapped to it. She could see dark blue two wings in-between the weapons. His forelegs-which were encased in white armor of some kind-were crossed over his chest, and she could see his Pip-Buck strapped to his left foreleg. That was when she noticed he was wearing a Stable barding, though his was much more worn. A fellow Stable-Dweller! He sat in his chair in a strange way, his hindlegs-covered in the same kind of armor as his other set of legs-were on the rail right beside the swivel the sniper rifle that was skewering the raider was made for, and only the back legs of the chair touched the ground.

At his side was the biggest dog she had ever seen (granted he was the third) with a red bandanna around his neck, a pair of goggles on his forehead, and a makeshift harness with bits of scrap metal and polymer around his body. His full attention was given to his apparent master, so it didn't know she was there yet. She did behind an overturned lawn chair as the stallion started his next song with a few strums.

 _I don't want to set the world on fire_  
 _I just want to start a flame in your heart_  
 _In my heart I have but one desire_  
 _And that one is you, no other will do_

 _I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_  
 _I just want to be the one you love_  
 _And with your admission that you feel the same_  
 _I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me_

 _I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start a flame in your heart  
_

The stallion let his head fall back and sighed, having enjoyed playing the song. Pip enjoyed listening to it, thinking the song was fit for the new world around her.

"You like the number?" He asked. Littlepip froze as the dog suddenly got up and began walking towards her hiding spot, growling. She tried to run out of the room, but the doors were shut in a flare of green magic, slightly darker than her own. The pony stood up on four legs, and she could see that she was slightly larger than all of the guard ponies back in Stable 2, making Pip's eyes level with the middle of his neck, of which there was a bandanna around that had a peculiar pattern on it, with white stars on a blue background with red and white stripes beside them. His eyes-a light blue-were filled with not the flame of rage, but slight curiosity. That didn't stop him from levitating a pistol with a barrel as big as her entire foreleg and pressing it against her nose.

"You should've stayed in that Stable, girl."

* * *

Littlepip ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. She didn't dare look back at the horde, where Sam had disappeared into. She hadn't known the trans-dimensional wanderer for long, but she had come to like him. A lot.

Pip noticed that the sky chariots in front of her had camouflage painted on, and by the looks of it the were transporting turrets. Unfortunately for them, the turrets' main bodies were dented and shot beyond repair. That option was moot, but it didn't stop her from trying. She ran up to them and tried to reprogram the spell matrices on them, but it was no use. Calamity landed in-between her and the zombie-ponies, took a quick look at her, then turned and opened fire on the horde. She allowed a tear to fall. They were going to die.

As if it was a scene at the end of a action movie, Pip saw Sam climb on top of a skywagon behind the main line of zombie-ponies, encased in armor she had never seen before. It was similar to the armor she had seen in Steel Ranger posters, but was incredibly different at the same time. The plates were thicker, seemed to be made of different material, and all were sloped, more sleek. There were no hard angles anywhere. His helmet was, in her opinion, an improvement; Its visor was more defined, curving upwards at the ends rather than downwards, the mouthpiece had one medium-sized grille and two smaller ones at the top along with bigger gas hoses(supplemented with two smaller ones), and one large light aright below his encased horn. His tail was also covered in steel, but the various flexible pieces looked like it could be used as a makeshift melee weapon if the need arose. Even his wings were armored in something akin to chainmail, with spikes in-between the feathers. His satchel was slung and attached to his back, along with a dual minigun battle saddle. The miniguns, however, looked very strange; Instead of one bunch of barrels together, there was one large and two small clustered together.

"Alright, you decomposing fucks!" He shouted, making the ghoul-ponies turn to him. "Two guns, three friends in mortal danger, a strained hoof, an itch to shoot something, and ten thousand rounds!" The barrels on both sides split, every single one spinning as the ghouls began to screech and charge at him.

"Let's fucking party!"

* * *

 **FLAMMABLE STUDIOS PRESENTS...**

 **FALLOUT EQUESTRIA: STEEL GUARDIAN**


End file.
